Ida y vuelta
by negruu120
Summary: El cumpleaños de Steven está cerca y este es repentinamente atacado por Peridot,dejándolo como el único superviviente de sus nuevos poderes. Sin embargo,la vida le ha dado una nueva oportunidad. Steven conocerá nuevos amigos y el verdadero ser de sus seres queridos en su travesía para salvar al mundo.¿Acaso estará listo para afrontarlo o pondrá en riesgo todo lo que cree correcto?
1. Chapter 1

_Peridot_

Ahí me encontraba yo, acompañado por la chica (aclaro que me refiero a una humana) con una singularidad estupenda y, aunque por su tonalidad de piel antes hubiese sido la presa de sin fin de burlas se ha vuelto mi mejor amiga desde la segunda ocasión en la que nuestras vidas chocaron, aunque…hubiese preferido que la parte en la que casi morimos se olvidara, sin embargo, yo no soy el dueño del tiempo…todavía.

-Steven. ¿Cómo es que este programa te atrae tanto?-no había otra, Connie claramente era esa chica. Hablaba de los amigos llorones del desayuno

-No lo sé, simplemente lo hace-le respondo, con toda la sinceridad del mundo-Es como cuando te encanta el helado pero eres intolerante a la lactosa, al final el deseo siempre gana

-Bueno Steven-dice Connie, soltando una pequeña risilla-En eso tienes razón-y se pone a jugar con mi cabello desde mi cama aprovechando que yo estaba a menor altura por estar sentado en el suelo con una almohada amortiguando mi posterior

Han pasado ya…casi año y medio desde que conocí a Connie, y todavía seguimos conociéndonos. ¿Una locura no creen? Apenas hace unos días "descubrí" que tenía un talento nato con la espada al verla practicar con Perla en ese extraño coliseo flotante. Hoy en día lucho con ella cada vez que puedo.

Hay algo interesante en todo esto, Connie es la única persona a la que le confié la última presencia física de mi madre (no cuento sus recuerdos de la tierra ya que, bueno, no son más que regalos de mi papá), su mandoble, el cual, hasta donde yo sé, le sirvió como arma para ganar la guerra, en otras palabras Connie tiene en su posesión el filo que salvó a la tierra. Ahora, yo puedo levantarlo sin problemas gracias a que mi parte gema me da algo de fuerza extra (más de la que un adulto mayor de la tierra pueda tener) y otra gama de habilidades pasivas, sin embargo, Connie, no tiene esta capacidad, y como Perla dice Ella es una simple humana. Ahora, ¿cómo fue que levantó el arma de mi mamá cuando estábamos en ese hospital de pesadilla y ahora no puede?, Garnet tiene una teoría sencilla, la espada de Rose es una arma forjada por magia y solo puede ser usada la gema que la engendró. Yo tengo la gema de Rose, pero Connie, ella no tiene más que un par de ampollas y rodillas raspadas por tanto entrenamiento de esgrima y demás artes.

Entonces, un resplandor se hizo ver desde la cocina, y a menos que una luciérnaga gigante haya entrado a mi casa (lo cual, aunque no lo crean no sería la primera vez) alguien había entrado desde el portal incrustado un poco al frente de la puerta de los cuartos de las chicas. Poco después, gracias al sonido de sus pisadas, pude identificar que eran Perla y Amatista, bueno, eso y que llegaron discutiendo.

-No me interesa lo que digas, no está ahí-dice Amatista en tono pesado. La potencia de su voz aumentaba con forme se acercaba

-¿Tienes idea de lo importante que es para mí?-dice Perla, igual.

Perla y Amatista, entre su disputa, subían las escaleras, y yo y Connie solo las veíamos.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto un vestido?, nunca te he visto cambiarte de ropa-Amatista se tira a mi cama, revotando y quedando con la cabeza encima de la espalda de Connie, la cual, parecía un poco más animada por su cercanía

Perla se sienta en mi cama, relajada.

-No lo entenderías, no has vivido tanto como yo-dice ella, levemente engreída

-Vamos Perla-dice Connie mientras levantaba con cuidado la cabeza de la morada gema-Cuéntanos de que se trata, incluso Steven-me señala, yo solo estaba dando saltitos en mi lugar-Y yo estamos interesados en saberlo ya que…bueno, nunca te pones algo diferente a…eso-dice, señalando con un alargado ademán a su conjunto color verde azulado y blanco

Entonces, Perla se queda pensando, como si dentro de ella estuviesen luchando dos individuos que por medio de la violencia elegirán que será lo que ella dirá: la verdad, la cual, puede ser sorprendente o algo sin importancia; o también podría mentirnos. Sea cual sea que utilice sería imposible que alguien como yo lo predijera, solo me queda confiar en su palabra, esa que solo he tenido la desdicha de mentirme una vez cuando estuvimos en ese lio de Sardonyx. Increíblemente la pelea duró casi una semana.

Mi "madre adoptiva" comienza a cantar en sus adentros con satisfacción, lleva su dedo índice a su barbilla y comienza a tararear una canción muy tranquila en un idioma que intuyo era el que usaban en el planeta madre debido a su complejidad, juntando sus piernas y finalmente abriendo sus ojos sobremanera con una sonrisa que llegaba hasta la sala y de regreso.

-Creo que no importará si se los digo-dice Perla, saliendo finalmente de su elaborado juicio

Súbitamente, la puerta que evitaba que los mosquitos entraran a la casa se abre de manera violenta y espontánea, hasta que segundos después todos pudimos darnos cuenta de que Garnet era la que había ingresado por ahí, lo cual, significaba que sea donde sea que se haya metido hoy (posiblemente al Arcade) no tuvo nada que ver con cosas mágicas que como ellas dicen pueden lastimarme o sacarme los ojos para usarlos como bolas de billar

-¿Vas a contarles "esa" historia ahora Perla?-dice Garnet sin voltear a vernos debido a que se fue directamente al refrigerador, en donde saca el cartón de leche ya abierto. Después sacó un vaso de vidrio de los gabinetes con facilidad que su altura le proporcionaba y sirvió el líquido blanco en este, para finalmente subir por las escaleras con el vaso, caminar hacia mí lugar y sentarse al lado mío, dejando el vaso frente a mí-Necesitas tomar leche Steven, vi tu futuro y seguirás siendo un pequeño cupkaque hasta los dieciocho si no tomas más leche

Perla se aclara la garganta en busca de que las miradas regresaran hacia ella.

-Creo que será mejor que les muestre esto gráficamente ya que solo Garnet y yo recordamos lo que pasó en el planeta hogar antes de que llegáramos a la tierra-dijo la alta gema color blanco y de frente amplia, tomando una sillita de madera para dejarlo delante nuestra en donde se sentó con elegancia-Esto será una larga historia así que les recomiendo estar lo más cómodos posibles-instantáneamente una imagen de mi abrazando a Connie en el puff de mi cuarto se clavó en mi cabeza, haciéndome sonrojar y fantasear mínimamente

Por mi parte Garnet me tenía sostenido con un abrazo entrelazando sus dedos en mi abdomen. Connie estaba boca abajo y con medio cuerpo sostenido por el puff color lavanda. Y Amatista estaba en la cama con sus manos sosteniendo su barbilla.

-Esto será emocionante-dijo. Y entonces, la primera imagen se proyectó

.

.

.

La iluminación, perfecta, la decoración del salón, más que magnifica, sin dudar a duda era un gran trabajo de las obreras hacia el evento que apremiaba en esta fecha. El salón derrochaba elegancia y belleza que, en un periodo de tiempo muy largo, no se había podido presenciar, curioso debido a que este es el más importante de Reyigas (en nuestro idioma, Reyigas significa "piedra origen", o "piedra del rey"), nuestro Planeta Madre por así decirlo si no contamos los dos sistemas solares (y otros tres en proceso) que tenemos en nuestro control absoluto hasta ahora, sin duda es algo extraño, pero no podía hacerle un feo a una situación como esta, siempre he creído que las cosas que menos destacan en un principio solo necesitan un poco de paciencia y esperanzas para volverse algo magnifico. Tal fue el caso de Pirita, una gema de clase baja denominada como unas de las más perfectas en cuanto a estructura ósea, sin embargo, en valores físicos o habilidades se queda demasiada corta lo cual hizo que la denominaran como inútil. Unos años más tarde alcanzó el rango de Diamante Opaco (debido a su color amarillo lima u opaco) por su extraña habilidad basada en la corrosividad, la cual, aun siendo un modo muy bélico de llegar a la cima para mi gusto, es una gran prueba de que si se quiere se puede, o en este caso, si se quiere arreglar, bonito se verá.

-¡Perla!-escucho como alguien grita mi nombre desde una distancia moderada, y no aguanto las ganas de sonreír, no obstante era algo que podía disfrazar

-Era verdad que lo tuyo no es llegar a tiempo-le digo, rebosando en confianza y dándole un rápido chequeo a todo su cuerpo sin que se enterara

-Es verdad que lo tuyo no es dejar a tu gema sin vigilancia-touché. "Mi gema" estaba detrás de mí, charlando con unos guardias Corindón sobre quien sabe qué

-Me alegro que te hayan dejado tomarte el día libre para venir a verme-le digo en un súbito cambio de conversación, poniendo las palmas de mis manos sobre su pecho y acercándomele un poco más

El, como prueba de nuestra relación (la cual ya era complicada), me toma de las manos y aprovecha para poder besarme en la frente, o justo en mi gema por así decirlo. Justamente veo como hace un gesto forzado con su rostro, demostrando incomodidad. Me mentía.

-Onyx…-digo su nombre con tono de impaciencia. Siempre funciona con el

-P-muy pocas veces me llaman de esa manera, y las únicas personas que suelen hacerlo es Rose y el, lo cual lo volvía un poco más especial-Sabes que no tengo días libres, menos ahora que estamos conquistando nuevos planetas y esas gemas Peridot están siendo fabricadas, son mucho más inteligentes que los antiguos Circones, dicen que ahora emergen sin armas debido a que su gema no tiene la suficiente energía como para crear una

-Lo dice el que tiene que ingerir quince kilos de mineral para que su gema no colapse-le digo, un tanto enojada al recordar todo el trabajo extra que tengo ahora que una nueva gema con mayor rango que yo emergió

-Auch, ¿desde cuándo me odias tanto cariño?- me dice, burlado, doblando un poco sus rodillas para estar a la misma altura que yo mientras me sonreía con sus blancos dientes

-Desde que llegaste a mi vida-le respondo, enternecida por sus ojos grisáceos, los cuales, eran levemente tapados por su melena color negro la cual normalmente estaba desalineada, reflejando su personalidad. Retiro ese poco cabello suave y puntiagudo desde el principio, dejándome ver su alma a través de sus ojos llenos de vida y cariño. Le tomo de las mejillas y, finalmente, nos besamos hasta que Rose gritó de alegría al vernos así, no era la primera vez que pasaba así que no le tomé mucha importancia, así era "mi gema".

La luz poco a poco fue perdiendo brillo y claridad hasta el punto de que el sol me pareció fastidioso como todas las mañanas a las 6:00 am.

-Vaya, eso fue bastante lindo pero… ¿qué pasó con él y el vestido?-pregunta Connie luego de tallarse los ojos debido al brusco cambio de iluminación-Además, creí que todas las gemas eran-se voltea con una leve incomodidad hacia ellas, incluso a mí-Femeninas, no sabía que había más gemas hombres además de Steven

-Yo puedo responderte a eso-exclamó Garnet de manera inmediata a la pregunta de Connie, la cual, yo también tenía. Garnet se aclara la garganta, y un silencia incomodo rebosaba de su firme compostura-Los matamos a todos ahora es hora de desayunar, Steven-dijo e inmediatamente se paró con un camino marcado hacia la cocina, dejándome en un jaque increíble. Amatista la siguió

-Perla, ¿eso no es cierto verdad?-digo, esperanzado y con los ojos a punto de salírseme de su lugar natural. Siempre supe que las gemas tenían un grado de crueldad pero, esto ya era de otro mundo.

Su expresión tensa no fue muy convincente.

-Mejor acompáñenme niños, esto es algo un poco más delicado que creo que sería mejor si se los digo junto a las demás-dijo y se levantó para seguir el mismo rumbo que la gema fusión y la gema color purpura. Acabando en la cocina, en donde, casi al momento, abre la manecilla del lavabo la cual expelió agua fría en un contenedor metálico para luego finalmente ser calentado en la estufa

-Oye Steven, ¿qué crees que les haya pasado a esas gemas?-me pregunta Connie entre susurros por debajo de la mesa

-No lo sé, igual me sorprende que no me lo hayan dicho hasta ahora que había más de un tipo de gema-le respondo, algo aturdido

El plato suena agudamente al momento de que este es golpeado por la taza constituida por el mismo material pero de otro diseño, la cual estaba llena de un líquido café que odiaba conforme a sabor o así era hasta que, Garnet, puso algo de leche y azúcar en este. Perla es la única que lo toma así sin más, es de lo poco que ella llega a consumir.

-Como ustedes ya saben la Tierra y el Planeta Madre estuvieron en guerra hace más de un milenio, sin embargo Reyigas estuvo durante mucho más tiempo luchando contra un planeta lleno de seres salvajes y poderosos-Perla le da un sorbo a su humeante bebida oscura para aclararse la garganta, y finalmente vuelve a hablar-Y ese planeta que penosamente no recuerdo su nombre-dice con estrés, demostrando que no le gustaba la idea de olvidar un dato como ese-Mantuvo una resistencia increíble, y no tuvimos más opción que mandar a más y más a una guerra, y por los problemas del nuevo régimen y demás hubieron tantas disputas en nuestros dominios que simplemente terminaron desapareciendo de la faz del planeta, incluyéndole-dice, depresiva ante lo último-Es por eso que este harapo es tan importante para mí, el me lo regaló antes de que…se marchara a luchar

-¡¿Él era un Crystal Gem también?!-digo, tan alucinado que ya sentía como mis ojos cambiaron de forma…y vaya que duele

-No Steven, Onyx era un guardia real, puesto de avance primario, de los mejores puestos en cuanto a una gema de tercera clase pueda esperar-dice Garnet. Eso último me deja en duda, tantos nombres y puestos me confunden

-No sabía que nosotras las gemas teníamos un rango-dice Amatista desde la meseta en donde siempre suelo desayunar en cuanto se trata de la cocina, igual de desconcertada o incluso más que yo

-Era la mejor manera en la que el poder de Reyigas decidió identificarnos, primero está Amatista en rango cuatro por ser una gema guerrera, un Cuarz-dice, señalando a la gema purpura la cual comía manzanas de un bocado-Luego está Ruby, rango seis por ser una gema obrera, Zafiro rango dos, gema de raza pura-Garnet no se inmutaba, creo que no le importa que la llamen "inferior", aunque no estoy seguro de en cuanto puede llegar a repercutir ese puesto en el momento de que esta sea una fusión-Y por último estoy yo-dice, con un ligero rubor color celeste en sus mejillas mientras se aclaraba la garganta y, de manera incomoda, voltea a ver hacia otro lado-Perla, rango diez, esclava

Gracias a toda esta plática había podido llegar a varias conclusiones (en realidad Connie fue la que hizo todo el trabajo):

· _Reyigas es el verdadero nombre del Planeta Hogar._

· _Este en ese entonces ya tenía más de dos sistemas solares en su poder así que no podría decir una cifra de cuantos planetas Reyigas controla ahora._

· _Reyigas tiene un sistema de razas que definen su poder ante las demás, el cual consta del uno al diez, empezando desde el rango diez con los esclavos hasta el número uno el que seguramente será el puesto de Diamante Amarillo._

· _Perla era una esclava, Ruby una obrera, Amatista estaba destinada a ser una temible guerrera, quizá igual o superior a ese tal Onyx o a los soldados Corindón, y Zafiro era una gema de "sangre azul" cómo diríamos nosotros en la tierra. Esto último es extraño debido a que una obrera de rango muy inferior logró congeniar con una de alto rango como ella._

· _Existían gemas con forma masculina en el Planeta Hogar, sin embargo, lograron "extinguirse" después de un uso irresponsable de sus habilidades._

-¿Apuntaste todo Steven?-me pregunta Connie, dando tantas vueltas sobre mi alcoba que si fuese posible ya habría un hueco que llegaría hasta el otro lado del planeta, mostrando su gran concentración al apretar su rostro y mantenerlo alzado con su mano

-Si…-digo, alargando tanto la última vocal como mi garganta soportase

-¿Por qué nunca nos habían dicho algo como esto?, en mi parte lo entiendo pero tú Steven, eres como su hijo-ya no sabía si Connie me estaba hablando o solo balbuceaba en un intento de resolver su propio laberinto-¿Por qué habrían de ocultarte algo como eso hasta ahora?

-No lo sé, supongo que no tenían tiempo-respondo, tan agobiado que simplemente preferí ocular mi cara en lo mullido de mi cama

-No lo creo, he estado en tu casa lo suficiente como para saber que los desastres no son diarios, estoy segura de que debe haber algo más-dice, con un rostro que reflejaba que estaba al borde de encontrar la ubicación de la fuente de la vida eterna-Vamos Steven, acompáñame-me toma fuertemente de la mano y tira de esta, haciéndome caer al suelo y, debido a la pereza que traía conmigo en esos momentos, a Connie no le quedó otra más que arrastrarme por el suelo, llevándose consigo mi ahora deformado rostro y un largo camino de saliva

Mi rostro era fuerte contra la madera del piso de mi casa, incluso con el de las escaleras, las cuales, como el tiempo y el mundo están acostumbrados a hacer, estas fueron perdiendo su imagen original a causa de muchos factores, el viento, el agua, y sobre todo, la arena. En otras palabras mi cara se llevó tantas raspaduras como los dedos de mis manos hasta que llegué a la fina y limpia arena de la playa, esa me entró en toda a la boca.

De un respingo me levanto del blanco suelo granulado y con la fuerza de mi cuello me retiro toda la arena que puedo de mi zona facial, luego proseguí con mi ropa.

-¿Qué hacemos, aquí Connie?-le pregunto, algo agotado. No respondía, ni soltaba su agarre-¿Connie?-segundo intento de llamar su atención, y nada

Subo la mirada después de inspeccionar como su mano oscura estaba pegada a la mía, el cielo estaba despejado y un poco anaranjado, como todos los días en los que llegaba el atardecer y el sol finalmente dejaba llegar la noche, más había una aspecto en particular de esta puesta de sol.

Todavía eran las 10:00 am.

La arena por debajo de mis pies comenzaba a hacerse más blanda, de modo que despaciosamente mi cuerpo iba enterrándose en ella a pasos inquietos. Connie y yo tuvimos que correr lo más rápido que nuestras sandalias nos dejaron hasta las escaleras de mi casa, a una altura más o menos considerable que evitara (o por lo menos frenara) el hundimiento de nuestros cuerpos hacia una muerte por asfixia al más estilo de Indiana Jones.

Esto era extraño, que digo, esto era demasiado malo, algo ocasionaba que la tierra se pusiera así de loca, y si no me creen, creo que repentina nevada con una densa neblina que ya casi cubría toda la arena es más que suficiente como para alarmarse, más si estamos a inicios de Junio y que vivo en una zona mayormente tropical.

-¿Steven, esto no es ninguna broma de Amatista verdad?-me pregunta Connie, con un tono de voz que, aun siendo cambiado por la temblorina del frio, era más que claro que estaba metida en el miedo

-No lo sé-respondo, mi cerebro no daba para mucho. Entonces siento como las escaleras crujen, pero no era un crujido común como cuando yo o Connie bajamos de estas, era pesado, más que cuando mi papá baja de estas

Volteo rápidamente, pero no hay nada, sin embargo sabía que había algo cerca con la suficiente fuerza como para hacer crujir el suelo y hacer llegar la tensión hasta acá.

Solo queda esperar, si daba un paso atrás había probabilidades de que la arena me tragase, sin embargo, quizá lo mejor era subir a pedirle ayuda a las chicas, o por lo menos descubrir en donde se habían metido. Tenía que decidir.

-Connie, tenemos dos opciones-le digo, y siento como una gota de sudor resbala hasta la palma de su mano, la cual, seguía sujeta a la mía-Uno, subir y averiguar qué fue lo que hizo eso con el piso para luego buscar a las chicas, o dos, retroceder y jugar contra la suerte…tú decides

-Steven yo…no lo sé, creo que sería mejor alejarse de aquí lo antes posible, debemos averiguar si esto solo está pasando aquí, me preocupa lo que pueda llegarles a pasar a mis padres ahora-dijo, inquieta

El primer paso fue el más lento. La arena y la nieve mezcladas se metieron entre mi sandalia como de costumbre, hasta que llegó el momento de ejercer presión con mi otra extremidad, y como si fuese un regalo del cielo, la tierra volvía a ser segura, pero no podía relajarme todavía, quien sabe si puede volver a pasar.

A medio camino mi mente solo podía pensar sobre en qué demonios podría estar pasándole a Ciudad Playa esta vez, no veía a ninguna gema, ni a ningún loco suelto, lo que solo me dejaba a pensar que pasaba algo como el fin del mundo predicho por un sinfín de culturas.

Cuando solo faltaba un paso hasta la seguridad del concreto sólido, el suelo volvió a temblar, más no con una naturalidad imparable que la definiera de un terremoto, era más como un pataleo pesado, como el de un animal, parecido al que León hace cuando tiene hambre y no le quedan lagartijas en su zona especial.

Me doy la vuelta en busca de esa bestia, y finalmente, sale.

La fachada de mi casa fue mutilada de una sola carga, saliendo de esta una criatura cuadrúpeda de piel oscura y tersa, sin ningún rastro de pelo que recubriera su cuerpo parecido al de una armadura clásica compuesta de placas de lo que parecer ser piel más gruesa, una capa encima de otra protegiéndole los órganos internos. Su cabeza parecía estar cubierta de una coraza hecha de sus propios huesos perfectamente encajados en forma de un extraño protector con un gran par de cuernos puntiagudos que salían al aire y que seguramente utilizó para destrozar la pared.

Poco después de esto, la criatura se pone de pie de una manera más que peculiar al utilizar sus patas de al frente, ya que estas eran como un par de pistones que se contrajeron y liberaron una gran fuerza que dejó ver de frente a la bestia con una estructura ósea fatal. Su gema estaba al descubierto y a la vez tan cubierta, cualquier persona podía verla ya que estaba dentro de su pecho y era resguardaba por algo que interpreto eran costillas, algo así como un corazón si lo comparamos con el cuerpo de un ser humano.

Desde la apertura del monstruo comenzó a salir un extraño gas color verde que subió hasta su mandíbula al pasar por su gema color turquesa y salir como si fuera su propia exhalación. Entonces, como una maravilla de en cuanto a la naturaleza (si es que podría llamársele a esa cosa natural), el monstruo abrió su mandíbula tres veces de su tamaño original y, después de haber chascado sus afilados colmillos provocando una chispa, lanzó una abrasadora llamarada contra nosotros que, si no hubiese sido por los pocos reflejos que me quedaban, no hubiésemos sobrevivido al poner mi escucho enfrente, más este era tan fuerte que, por primera vez, sentía como si mi escudo fuera a quebrarse o derretirse por el intenso calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y, lamentablemente, no parecía parar.

-Connie-digo su nombre de manera quebrada debido al aprieto-A la cuenta de tres huiras y correrás lo más lejos que puedas, ¿me entendiste?-mi escudo perdía color

-¿Espera qué?, ¿acaso te has vuelto loco?-Connie explota en ira y desesperación, tanta, que incluso sus lágrimas aporreándose contra sus ojos querían participar-¿Cómo te voy a dejar solo aquí contra esa cosa?

-¡No te estoy preguntando!-le grité a Connie por primera vez en mi vida, y no se a quien le haya dolido más. Por la rabia descuido un segundo mi protección y esta se agrieta, quedaba menos tiempo y no podía pensar

-Steven ¿somos un solo guerrero recuerdas?-me dice, más relajada. El recuerdo de todos los entrenamientos que hemos superado juntos bombardea la mente, haciéndome perderme en la misma-Podemos hacerlo, juntos-toma mi mano, entre una mirada tierna y cariñosa. Y mi escudo por alguna razón se hizo más brillante

Mi escudo jamás había tomado una forma como esta, la parte del centro comenzaba a girar y a desembocarse de su centro, a la par de que las marcas de raíces se volvían más espinosas y mi escudo poco a poco se volvía más grande y delgado.

Jamás había sentido un poder así, sin embargo, la llegada de las chicas me saca de concentración y hace que mi protección desaparezca, menos mal que Garnet logró cerrarle la mandíbula a la fuerza con sus guantes.

En menos de un instante, la bestia había caído gracias a que, de un momento a otro, una flecha de Ópalo le atraviesa su protección de hueso. Ahora solo queda una pequeña gema verde en una burbuja.

-Perdón por tardar tanto Steven-me dice Garnet, viéndome directamente a los ojos ya que no tenía sus lentes (sinceramente nunca sé a cuál de sus ojos ver). Entonces Perla y Amatista se separan

-Esto no hubiese ocurrido si alguien no hubiese tardado en elegir un helado que jamás comió-dice Perla de mala gana. Creo que explicar de quien se trataba su comentario sobra

-No importa-digo, y caigo al suelo por el cansancio, provocando un leve alarme de parte de todas, sin embargo estaba bien, solo me había dejado agotado aquel monstruo-Menos mal que todo ya ha acabado-o más o menos, todavía faltaba averiguar porque ocurría todo esto con el clima

-Yo no diría eso, Steven-dice una voz en alguna parte, tan familiar que me daba rabia el no poder descifrarla entre los bancos de mi memoria

Me levanto con la fuerza de mi pierna derecha y algo de la ayuda de mi mano en mi rodilla. Y la veo.

Estaba ahí al frente, con un rostro cambiado, hambriento de venganza y con una mirada reflejante de confianza por mucho tiempo de planeación.

Era Peridot.

Sin embargo esta no era la que habíamos perdido aquel día en el Kínder Garden, está ya no estaba asustada, más bien tenía una mirada sanguinaria que tomaba seriedad al ver como de alguna forma podía caminar sobre el agua, habilidad que ninguna gema posee a menos que sea por medio de levitación, cosa que Peridot no tiene.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué esas caras largas?-pregunta la gema color verde, lasciva-¿Acaso el pequeño monstruo que les mandé les dio problemas?-pregunta, con una cara de inocencia fingida para luego pasar a su macabra sonrisa de nuevo

-No nos dio problemas, era solo una sabandija como tu basura-dice Garnet, enfadada y preparada para volver a la acción después de haber enviado a la bestia a su confinamiento

-No me esperaría algo más de la perma-fusión-dice Peridot, y se ríe-¿Entonces, por qué no vienes a por mí?-le apunta con su dedo

Entonces, Garnet salta en su ataque, sin embargo, algo chocante ocurre entre momentos de su caída y el presente.

Peridot es cubierta por un montón de metal y cables que vinieron del cielo mientras que ella solo se quedaba parada con los brazos extendidos, haciendo una impresionante armadura color verde y dorado entre los cortes de esta que a la vez rodeaban una extraña gema redonda color celeste. Ya lista, atacó.

Fue un golpe fulminante. Logró sacarle cada milímetro de aire que Garnet tenía dentro de sí misma y mandarla hacia la arena dejando un cráter en la misma en donde no pudo levantarse por el dolor.

Todos lo miramos sorprendidos ante el gran poder físico que le daba su nueva armadura a Peridot, pero, poco después, Amatista y Perla reaccionaron al momento y se lanzaron una mirada que confirmaba su única opción, fusionarse o morir.

Ópalo tensó su arco como si fuese la última flecha que le quedase antes de ser fulminada por una fuerza superior a ella en condiciones que ni una gema fusión pudiesen resolver. La flecha se llenó de un resplandor parecido a una llama color azul dentro de lo que parecía ser una boca de un dragón en miniatura a nada de ser lanzado, sin embargo, Peridot no se movía de su lugar, seguía en el mismo sitio en donde empezó la batalla, si no se movía la flecha la atravesaría, no hay forma de parar a una flecha de Ópalo, ni mucho menos esquivarla, es tan rápida como la luz misma.

El filo del proyectil jamás toco un cuerpo, Peridot de algún modo no solo había logrado esquivarla, sino que incluso había conseguido ponerse de espaldas de la gran gema, dejándola estupefacta y aterrada de su poder.

Peridot extiende su brazo derecho, sacando de este una espada con dos puntas de izquierda a derecha compuesta de luz verde, pensaba atravesar a Ópalo con ella.

-Buenas noches-dice Peridot, y la atraviesa

Perla y Amatista caen al suelo, envueltas en el pánico y en la respiración agitada, más esta se desvaneció un poco al verme a mí y a Connie, de algún modo esto les dio la valentía de seguir luchando. Sin embargo…cayeron.

Garnet peleaba con todo lo que podía, utilizando cada habilidad que su cuerpo poseía como lanzarle sus guantes y envolverla en una gran explosión, electrificando el suelo o incluso provocando una gran llamarada al momento de literalmente "estallar" por la ira. Pero nada de esto lograba darle a Peridot, era como si esta supiera en donde caería el siguiente golpe de Garnet.

Finalmente, Peridot, como si se tratase de un simple insecto abofetea a Garnet con la parte trasera de su mano robótica, haciéndola por primera vez gritar por el dolor después de semejante paliza que la dejó en el suelo, tan herida que tuvo que regresar a su gema, significando que Ruby y Zafiro regresaron a sus respectivas piedras, las cuales Peridot aplastó con recelo.

Ahora venía a por mí, con una mirada llena de fragmentos de gema y unas ganas de matar que solo podían ser comparadas con las de un asesino serial.

-Solo quedas tu pequeño fenómeno-me dice mientras me levantaba con una sola mano. Yo intentaba liberarme a base de pataleos, incluso Connie me jalaba desesperadamente, sin embargo no funcionaba-Ahora morirás como tus patéticas amigas-saca su espada, y cierro mis ojos en espera del juicio final

Un rugido me desconcierta, y un llanto de animal me hace abrir los ojos a la par de que volvía al suelo. Era León.

León había intentado protegerme al morder el brazo de Peridot, lamentablemente no hizo más que rasguñarle esa parte de la armadura, provocando su cólera y por consiguiente, su muerte.

-¡Maldito animal!, ¡¿cómo te atreves a tocarme?!-grita, todavía más envuelta en la rabia, solo que ahora estaba manchada de sangre

En la desesperación, miro detenidamente el cadáver de León y veo lo que parece ser nuestra única esperanza.

Corro hacia ella, la tomo en brazos y se la lanzo a Connie, la cual, con valentía e ira toma con facilidad y desenvaina encadenando un gran tajo en la pechera de la gema, logrando hacerla retroceder por el impacto.

Peridot, enfadada, intenta atravesar a Connie con su espada, pero como lo había predicho logro cubrirla con mi escudo antes de que esto pasara.

-¿Lista?-le pregunto, con una sonrisa calmada, seria y envuelta en ligeras lágrimas debido a que sabía perfectamente que no podíamos hacer mucho más que aguantar un poco y que toda mi familia había sido asesinada en mis narices

-Cuando tú quieras-responde con la misma actitud que yo, dejando sus gafas caer

Empujo a Peridot con la fuerza de mis piernas y dejo a Connie atacar una y otra vez. Peridot intenta golpearla pero no dejo que ningún corte le llegara a rozar.

Parecía una batalla pareja, más no era así, cubría cada uno de los tajos de Peridot sin embargo con cada uno que daba, el golpe que yo recibía era demasiado fuerte, y no importaba con que tanto auge golpease Connie su armadura, esta lograba absorber demasiado bien el impacto.

-¡Ya estoy harta!-grita, y encesta el golpe más fuerte que había hecho en todo el tiempo que estábamos luchando, logrando que mis brazos crujieran. No aguantaría más de diez segundos

-¡Steven basta!-me grita Connie, envuelta en lágrimas-¡Vete de aquí no puedes contenerla todo el tiempo!

-¡¿Si puedo, no dejaré que te hagan daño me oíste?!-grito, cubierto de finos hilos de sangre hechos en la batalla los cuales se mesclaban con mis lamentos. Connie agacha la cabeza, no dice nada

-Perdóname-finalmente dice. Y me empuja, provocando que mi defensa fallara y un tajo cubierto de una extraña luz atravesase lo que parecía ser el núcleo de la armadura, dejando caer esa insólita gema azul para luego irse rodando por la arena

Debía de ser importante, así que me arriesgué a tomarla antes de que Peridot supiera que se le cayó.

Peridot se da cuenta a los pocos segundos, y al verme con ella le da un fuerte golpe a Connie que la manda a unos metros lejos de mí. Peridot ahora venía a matarme.

Sin importar que corriera hacia donde estaba Connie y nos envolviera en una burbuja, no duraría mucho debido a que no es era tan resistente, pero era lo último que puedo hacer.

-Connie, Connie despierta por favor, ¡por favor!-grito con desesperación, mientras tanto Peridot buscaba la forma de ingresar

Entonces, cuando todo estaba perdido me llegó una loca idea a la cabeza. Existía una promesa que todavía no le había cumplido.

-Connie-digo su nombre mientras removía su cabello algo manchado de sangre de su rostro. No me importaba si me escuchaba o no-Hace poco me preguntaste qué quería para mi cumpleaños y, he estado pensado mucho, y creo que ya sé qué quiero por mi treceavo cumpleaños-le digo, acercándome lentamente a sus labios-Quiero que estés conmigo ahora-digo. Y la beso

Como si fuese un milagro entre toda esta pesadilla, Connie, despierta y, casi al momento, saca pesadamente de su sistema respiratorio un montón de sangre a través de un tosco expectoramiento. Había supuesto bien al pensar que regresaría gracias a mi saliva sanadora. Connie no estaba herida exteriormente sino interiormente, así que besándola era la única manera que podía curarla.

-¡Connie estás bien!-grito con alegría, envolviéndola en un abrazo

-Steven tu…me besaste-dice, prácticamente muda y con los ojos muy abiertos

-Connie yo

-No Steven-me interrumpe, sonriendo como nunca-La verdad es que yo-la burbuja sede, y antes de que pudiese terminar su frase, la espada de Peridot la atraviesa por el abdomen, haciendo que escupiera sangre y sus ojos perdieran completamente el color antes de que su cuerpo quedase completamente inmóvil

Peridot lanza el cadáver de Connie al mar como si se tratase de basura, para luego volverse a mí, fastidiada, sabía que no podía hacer más que observar.

Peridot saca lentamente su espada, y la pega en mi garganta.

-Yo que tu cerraría los ojos…porque esto será lento-dice, maniática mientras levantaba su espada para dar el tajo final

Me encierro en mi propia cabeza sin tener alguna intención de volver a salir hasta que mi cuerpo pereciera. Sin más que hacer que decir rogar porque sobreviviese de alguna manera, aunque con qué sentido, todos están muertos ahora.

-¡Desearía que todo esto jamás hubiese ocurrido!-grito

-¡Muere!-grita ella

Entonces, justo cuando iba a dar el golpe certero, un aura azul me rodea como si fuese de mi propia burbuja. Y sucede un milagro.

Desaparezco.

* * *

 **Muy bien, nuevos inicios...esto ya se me hace extraño, hace mucho que no subo nada aquí.**

 **Antes de nada, me gustaría aclarar varios puntos como el hecho de que esta es una sucesora espiritual de otro Fic mio que quizá conozcan y que tuvo bastante existo entre comillas como yo me esperé de una prueba. Si, jamás he sido capaz escribir más de una historia a la primera (a excepción de una de otra serie) y esto no es la excepción por lo que claramente verán ciertos elementos rescatados del Fic anterior, con una mejora considerable, obviamente. Espero haberme explicado bien.**

 **Pero bueno, varias cosas que me gustaría aclarar aprovechando esto y pues, si no lo entendiste totalmente al principio, se los volveré a decir ñ.ñ**

 **1-Opté por ponerle un nombre al Planeta Hogar debido a que ese nombre siempre me a parecido algo cutre conforme a su importancia que en la serie, así que le puse un nombre en condiciones ( la leyenda de que use el truco de golpear al teclado y luego poner vocales entre letra y letra para el nombre:v)**

 **2-Steven aquí tiene trece añotes(o casi), Connie tiene catorce**

 **3-Los sucesos están basados desde el escape de Peridot, entre el capitulo Grito de ayuda (Cry for help) y el Hotel pesadilla (nightmare hospital), cerca de dos años aproximadamente en donde Peridot (alerta de Spoiler) jamás se une a las Crystal Gems y The Cluster tampoco existe, además de que la relación de Steven y Connie es más segura gracias a la "aprobación" de su madre, aunque nunca hemos sabido si su padre también estaba de acuerdo xD**

 **4-Seguramente todo el mundo querrá matarme...ya saben...por matar a todos de una manera tan cruel, incluso maté a un animal y ya saben, si maltratas un animal en Internet es como asesinar a un bebé(?), pero es que sinceramente tenía que hacerlo, soy demasiado cruel y mi especialidad son los capítulos masturba lagrimas, no lo sé, me encanta xD**

 **5-Hice a las gems un poco más humanas debido a que sí, ahora tienen emociones más profundas y eso pero, a veces se me hace aburrido qué ellas sean tan...invulnerables por así decirlo, o para resumir, Perla fue atravesada por una espada en la primera temporada y no sintió nada más que preocupación al haber caído en esa posición frente a Steven,¿ o tengo que recordar la posición de Garnet y Amatista en reformada?. En pocas palabras, no existe gran emoción o preocupación al saber que es casi imposible dañarlas, y pienso que a muchos también o si no quizá ahora haré que muchos encuentren mi punto correcto. "El poder abrumador es simplemente aburrido"-Saitama, 2015 T-T**

 **Creo que esas son todas las aclaraciones, sin embargo si cuando lo publique encuentro algo o tienen una duda, lo más seguro es que lo escriba junto al siguiente capitulo que no estoy seguro de cuando saldrá.**

 **Bueno, me molaría bastante que dejarán sus reviews si les gustó y como siempre me gusta decir, estaría encantado que comentaran sus opiniones o que creen que pasará en el siguiente capitulo:3**

 **Besos!**


	2. Rose Cuarzo

Rose Cuarzo

Caigo sobre un montón de arena de manera brusca y esmerada, analizo cada rincón de mis alrededores desesperadamente en busca de Peridot, de Connie o cualquier persona que pudiese ayudarme a escapar, más por mi mala suerte, estaba completamente solo y, sobre todas las cosas, perdido en una zona que desconocía en lo absoluto, todo menos a un gran conjunto de agua que intuía era el mar, abrazándome con una gélida brisa que me hacía recaer en la situación en la que realmente me encontraba, había sido el único sobreviviente de una masacre, y quien sabe, quizá pronto me vuelva el único "humano" con vida si Peridot sigue con su atento holocausto.

Mi cabeza cede por la falta de ganas y poca energía.

¿Por qué siempre yo tenía que ser la prioridad, aquel blanco que jamás debe caer? Nadie tenía la responsabilidad de salvarme, ni Garnet, ni Perla, ni Amatista, ni mucho menos mi mejor amiga. Jamás tuve la oportunidad de hablar o tan siquiera de intentar hacer la diferencia no más que detrás de la protección de mi escudo. ¿Cómo puedo proteger a los que amo solamente con un objeto que me sirve de protección?

-¡AHHHHH! ¡¿Por qué simplemente no huiste Connie?! ¡Yo fácilmente pude haberme recuperado de esa herida pero tú!-grito con todo mi esmero hacia el confín del océano y mis puños firmemente apretados, pateando la arena la cual se dispersó en el océano. No estaba completamente seguro sobre si eso era verdad, pero cualquier posibilidad salía más a cuentas que una decisión como la que Connie tomó

Sin importar que tan enojado estuviese, no podía aceptar verdaderamente lo que había acontecido hace ya unas horas, ni mucho menos superarlo. Era duro no llorar, muchísimo más para mí si contamos que soy solo un chico de doce años que acaba de perder a toda su familia de un solo tiro. No podía.

Caigo a la arena, la cual no tarda en adormecerme con ayuda de los versos del mar y el viento en coro hasta que me duermo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Unas voces entran por mis oídos y me provocan molestias al haber pospuesto mi involuntario sueño. Este acaba, sin embargo, al oír más de una sola voz me inclino hacía hacerme el dormido un rato más, no me habían atacado por una razón, será mejor no quitárselas.

-¿Qué es esta cosa?-pregunta una voz femenina y algo infantil, seguramente una niña más joven que yo

-¿Puede ser lo que yo creo?-duda por un segundo la otra voz que la acompañaba, igualmente dulce-No lo creo, dudo que hayan podido atravesar la cerca que pusimos

Algo toca mi espalda, algo puntiagudo, no lo suficiente como para atravesar mi blanda piel cubierta por mi ropa, pero si lo necesario como para causarme varias molestias.

-Es blando-dice la primera sin dejar de usurpar mi espacio personal-Oye, ¿y si lo matamos?-espera qué

-No estarás hablando en serio verdad Amatista-dice la segunda voz. Extraño, se llama igual que mi Amatista, sin embargo no era hora de sacar conclusiones, en la tierra existen muchas personas con nombres así, una vez conocí a una chica llamada Azul

-Pero es que tengo taaaanta hambre Perla-está bien, esto se ponía extraño

Ninguna de las dos mostraba algún signo de amenaza aparentemente, por lo que mis brazos ejercen presión sobre la suave arena, levantándome de mí lugar hasta que, súbitamente, escucho como una tercera persona se acerca, por lo que vuelvo a mi posición inicial y ruego a que no me hayan prestado atención. Hubiese sido capaz de verlo por un instante si no hubiese sido por culpa de la arena en mis ojos.

A la arena y a escuchar se ha dicho.

-¿Qué sucede?, han tardado bastante y la cena se está enfriando-les pregunta una tercera voz al par de chicas, curiosamente ahora la voz era masculina

-Encontramos a un perro-dice la voz femenina más aguda, la primera que habló y ofreció matarme para ser más exactos

-¿Ahora me tachan de perro?-pienso, enojado

-No creo que sea un perro Amatista-gracias sujeto de la voz masculina-Un perro no sería tan calvo, ni tan gordo

Finalmente hacen que colme mi paciencia.

-Está bien, las chicas siempre compran comida para los cuatro y ellas jamás comen nada. ¡No la puedo tirar!-grito con enojo. Mis emociones me habían vuelto impulsivo

La arena aun sofocaba un poco mis ojos, por lo cual no sabía si lo que veía era genuino o una treta de mi subconsciente que rogaba que fuera así.

-¿Perla, Amatista? ¿De verdad son ustedes?-mis ojos rebosaban lágrimas en esos momentos, no por verlas, sino por la arena que me escocia

-¿Cómo es que el niño-perro sabe nuestros nombres?-dijo Amatista desorientada, la cual, irónicamente estaba sentada como uno sobre una roca alta

-¿Amatista no me recuerdas?, soy yo Steven-replico en busca de un poco de su atención, sin embargo esta era necia e insolente hacia mis suplicas

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunta Perla con la misma semblante. La gema morada niega con la cabeza

¿Peridot les había borrado la memoria? Lo dudo bastante, además, su aspecto es diferente, se ven más…juveniles en cuanto a ropa extraterrestre se diga. Pocas veces ellas se cambian de ropa, normalmente solo era cuando había un evento de gala, un día en la playa o tiempo de nieve, por lo que un cambio tan repentino es extraño aunque, cabía la posibilidad de que se hayan regenerado y olvidado de quien soy, es una buena teoría, pero todavía no me respondía quien era esa gema que las acompañaba, la cual, me resultaba extrañamente familiar.

Aquel sujeto el cual me miraba con rostro de poca confianza se acerca hacia mí y, sin previo aviso ni alguna posibilidad de defenderme me toma de los pies y me eleva cual saco de patatas.

-¿Qué haremos con el cari?-le pregunta el chico a Perla mientras caminaba conmigo como carga

¿Cari?, esto se me hacía demasiado familiar.

-No lo sé Onyx, será mejor que ella decida-responde Perla, la cual, tenía a Amatista en brazos. Esta solo se dedicaba a maullar

Intento liberarme de las garras de aquel por quinta ocasión consecutiva, fallando absolutamente y de nuevo sin provocar algún síntoma de cansancio al que parecía ser un adolescente o una mujer muy fuerte. A pesar de esto dudaba bastante sobre si me harían daño alguno, no sería algo lógico cargarme nada más porque a alguien se le antojase, aunque esto sea una situación un poco insólita estaba seguro de que debía confiar en ellas, siendo capaces de recordarme o no.

-No ha llegado por lo que veo-dice Onyx, con un ligero tono de pesadez mientras que me ponía en el suelo medianamente con cuidado-¿Quieren cenar?-les pregunta al par de rocas. Ellas, asienten, sobre todo la morada

Cuando la sangre se esparce una vez más de manera correcta por mi sistema circulatorio, mis ojos comienzan a inspeccionar el área como naturalmente pasa en un lugar irreconocible. El problema era que no era para nada extraño, me recordaba demasiado al templo en donde las gemas vivían, no el que yo conozco con los muebles y esas cosas, estaba casi vacío.

Onyx va a lo que parece ser una parte corriente del templo, el cual, como ya había podido apreciar en el video que papá nos mostró a mí y a Connie después de aquel incomodo momento en el que nos fusionamos, este estaba intacto, como una montaña común y corriente a excepción de pequeñas áreas como el portal y la puerta que transportaba hacia las habitaciones de su respectiva gema. Este, posicionó sus pies desnudos sobre la oscura roca, deslizándolos y levantando su mano derecha semi-abierta con firmeza, quedando un poco más elevada que la otra la cual estaba en forma de una zarpa mirando hacia arriba. Al momento de hacer esto, una gran roca se levantó, dejando un gran hueco por delante.

-Este…Onyx-le habla Perla, extrañada

-¿Si?-pregunta el en consecuencia, sin quitar su rostro de concentración ni su pose

-¿Por qué haces eso?, la cocina está por allá-dice Perla, señalando con su pulgar mostrando una cocina bastante parecida a la mía. La piedra cae y el hueco es llenado al momento de que Onyx respinga por algún motivo

El chico da la vuelta bruscamente, su cara suda, y está bastante sonrojado por alguna razón.

-Es que…quería verme genial frente a el-dice, mirando al suelo apenado y chocando sus dedos

De un instante a otro ya me encontraba sentado frente a una meseta de madera, en donde en frente mía estaba Onyx, el cual vestía con un gorro de cocinero de esos blancos y alargados y un delantal que decía "Kiss the cook".

Amatista estaba mordiendo la mesa por un par de minutos. Perla, Perla sólo veía con una cara de enamorada ni medio normal al chico.

Ya recuerdo de donde se me hacía tan familiar ese sujeto, era igual al que Perla me mostró ayer. Alto, de tez pálida y grisácea con unos profundos ojos turquesa, nariz pequeña y respingada, cabello color gris en la parte superior de su cabeza que se disparataba hacia los lados y terminaba hasta un poco más debajo de su cuello, en donde este era negro, cuerpo atlético y ropa que parecía estar relacionada con la de las gemas. En otras palabras una camisa gruesa, semejante a una invernal con mangas ligeramente cortas de color gris, pantalones largos y oscuros con unas líneas horizontales y algo levantadas del mismo color de la camiseta, botas grises con detalles metálicos y guantes negros. Su gema era igualmente negra y estaba ubicada en la parte superior de su palma derecha.

-¿Qué diablos es esta cosa?-pregunto al ver ese montón de piedra que, a simple vista se veía algo pastosa

-En el Planeta Hogar lo conocemos como Ammonrocco-dice Onyx, quitándose el sombrero mientras se sentaba al lado de Perla-Pero le decimos Mineral para evitarnos problemas de pronunciación

-A-Ammon-Ammun, si, tienes razón-me rindo al intentarlo pocas veces

Mientras me mantenía perdido entre mi cabeza, escucho como la puerta del templo empieza a resquebrarse en dos partes curvadas y desiguales como era costumbre. De esta salió lo que a mis ojos lucía como Garnet, lo cual era un alivio ya que por un instante pasó por mí cabeza la posibilidad de que me hubiese vuelto loco y me haya imaginado todo lo que pasó antes de aterrizar aquí. Gracias al cielo que no lo era, sin embargo, no estaba sola como creía.

Parecía ser una gema, vamos, definitivamente lo era, dudo que exista un ser humano con la piel color ámbar, de cabello un tanto más pálido que el que predominaba su piel y lo que parecían ser una gema de forma hexagonal incrustada en la parte central de donde debería estar colocada su clavícula, encajando perfectamente en un vestido color banana con un escote en V que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Extrañamente no traía zapatos, sin embargo ya sabía que las gemas tienen comportamientos distintos que las hacen influir en ese tipo de cosas, como el estilo de Amatista y el estilo de Perla para explicarme un poco más.

Por un segundo pensé que era Lapis.

Aquella chica acompañaba a Garnet desde lo que parecía una habitación tintada de ambarino compuesta de un gran lago, cosa que pude ver ligeramente en los pocos segundos que tuve al momento de que la puerta se abrió por lo que supongo que todavía había más cosas dentro de esta, sin embargo. ¿Cómo es que jamás había visto esa parte de la puerta?

No es que todos los días me quede varias horas sentado frente a la puerta a esperar a que alguna de ellas salga para pasar un buen rato ni nada pero, algo que creo recordar era que la puerta era azul y tenía forma de un cilindro en dos dimensiones con un grabado de cuadros y un triángulo en el centro, todos de color rosado pastel, dos triángulos rectángulos a los lados de esta y finalmente una estrella en el centro de esta. Recuerdo que tenía una piedra color salmón en la punta más alta de la estrella que simbolizaba al cuarzo de mi mamá, otra de color plateado que representaba a Perla, una azul por Zafiro, otra roja para identificar a Ruby y finalmente una morada en el ala izquierda de la estrella explicando a Amatista.

Esta estrella no era así en lo más mínimo.

En vez de estar esa piedra rosa en la parte de arriba estaba una color negro, después de esta estaba la plateada, siguiendo por una que estaba formada por dos, una roja y una azul, luego una amarilla, por consiguiente una morada para cerrar el símbolo y la mía y la de mamá estaba en el centro de todas. Mi cerebro necesita descansar.

Aquel par de gemas parecían ser de los más cercanas, por extraño que esto parezca lucia como verdad, Garnet estaba riéndose y comportándose como toda una adolescente (cosa que era perceptible por sus antiguos atuendos e incluso estaturas que pude ver en los videos de papá) junto a su mejor amiga. No digo que jamás haya visto a Garnet sonriendo o algo por el estilo, solo es que esto es demasiado extraño para mí y mi pequeño cerebro.

La gema de color amarillo se me queda viendo a media encrucijada que tenía junto a Garnet, cosa que ella no notó hasta estar varios metros más adelante. Tengo que admitir que su mirada era de lo más dulce que podría imaginarse.

-¿Pero que es esta cosa tan linda que tenemos aquí?-pregunto acompañada de una mirada impregnada en sentimentalismo y con una voz ligeramente aguda y delicada mientras que se me acercaba e inclinaba para estar más o menos a mí altura-Hola amiguito ¿tienes hambre?-me pregunta, sonriéndome ampliamente mientras me ofrecía una manzana que sacó desde su gema

-¿Es en serio que me creen un animal?-digo en mi cabeza mientras que tomaba la manzana con una sonrisa algo rígida

-No es un perro, Beryl-dice Perla con cierto aire de grandeza. Conque así se llama

-Obviamente sé que no es un perro, no soy como Onyx-lo señala-¿Recuerdan cuando creyó que Greg era una nueva especie de chimpancé?-dice, e inmediatamente todos comenzaron a reírse ligeramente, todos menos yo y Onyx claro

-Ese cabello que tiene no es normal, Beryl-dijo el chico en su defensa a la par de sus cruzados brazos. Realmente tenía algo de razón, el pelo de papá jamás fue normal

-¿Qué problema tienen con mi cabello?-dice una voz que en pocos segundos percibo y entiendo al momento de verlo de entrar por la puerta. Era mi papá, vistiendo jeans ajustados y rasgados, una camiseta negra con las mangas arrancadas con una estrella color amarillo en el centro, aretes y perforaciones en ambas orejas y sus sandalias

Onyx fue el primero en levantarse de su asiento para ir con él, acompañado de Amatista la cual estaba colgada en sus hombros. Perla solo se concentró en seguir comiendo esa cosa, Garnet y Beryl siguieron conversando. Y yo no sabía si acercarme a mi único padre en una situación que lo único que me provocaba era dolor de cabeza.

-Un gusto verte hermano-le dijo Onyx a mi papá, chocando la palma de su mano contra la suya y terminando en un rápido abrazo

-Lo mismo digo viejo-le dice de vuelta, aun con las manos juntas mientras se veían. Onyx era un poco más alto que el, casi como Garnet-Oigan chicas traje los instrumentos y las bocinas para lo de hoy. ¿Pueden ayudarme a bajarlo todo de mí camioneta?-dice mi papá al soltarse del agarre de su amigo, a lo cual todas asintieron, a excepción de Perla, esta fue solo porque Onyx la convenció con la mirada. Amatista no tuvo otra más que seguirlo debido a que estaba aferrada a su largo cabello castaño

No tenía en claro en donde me encontraba, sentía que estaba en una especie de broma hecha por Amatista o finalmente León logró asfixiarme al dormirse encima de mí y ahora estoy desmayado en un hospital en donde me imagino todo esto por culpa de un medicamento experimental que me da súper poderes. Sea lo que sea me volvía loco.

-Amatista ¿cómo es que piensas alcanzar el pedal para tocar esa cosa?-le pregunto apuntando al gran tambor que estaba por en medio de la batería

-Se llama bombo-dice mi papá mientras ajustaba el micrófono en su base con cara de desinterés-Un momento-reacciona y deja lo que hacía-¿Quién es este chico?-le pregunta a quien estaba más cerca de él, o sea Beryl

-Me llamo Steven-digo, evitando cualquier posible problema que podría generarse al momento de que quisieran averiguar mi nombre

Para ser sinceros, de que nadie me haya reconocido desde que llegué me hizo sentir algo mal, pero que ni siquiera mi propio papá me reconociese, eso me hirió más que nada.

-Steven, Steven-Amatista hace bulla de manera discreta para hacerme reaccionar y voltearla a ver. Y esto funciona. Me señala hacia abajo con su dedo para que vea hacia sus pies y eso hago, estos se habían vuelto piernas de un hombre, cosa bastante graciosa que me hizo reír tanto a ella como a mí, levantándome un poco la moral

Todo lucía como un deja vu de tamaños industriales. Garnet estaba en su lugar con su extraña guitarra teclado, Amatista en la batería y papá con un micrófono en un pequeño escenario que improvisaron.

-¿Seguros que no les molesta no aparecer en el video chicos?-le pregunta mi papá a las gemas sobrantes, levemente apenado-Lamento no tener más instrumentos

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Greg, de cualquier modo ni Onyx ni yo sabemos cómo tocar alguna de esas cosas-dice Beryl por parte de ellos. Perla solo lo ignoraba

-Si lo dices de ese modo me parece bien-dice mi papá, con los ánimos más altos que antes-Solo falta esperar a que regrese ¿qué demonios dijiste que fue a hacer Garnet?-Garnet pone sus manos sobre sus gafas como habitualmente hacia al momento de "ver el futuro"

-Debe de estar terminando de buscar alguna mascota-dice-Debería llegar en tres, dos, uno-y repentinamente, aparece

Mis sentimientos se abalanzaron sin piedad contra mí, alegría, emoción, ganas de aferrarme a la idea de que esto fuese verdad y no un sucio juego que mi mente haya podido fabricar por alguna razón que todavía puedo llegar a buscar si me esfuerzo un poco más. Lo único que pude haber hecho en una situación así, que he anhelado excesivamente por tanto, fue correr hacía ella, abrazarla, y llorar a mares por finalmente poder verla de manera física. ¿Qué habrían hecho ustedes?

Mamá estaba de pie en mis narices, aquella que había dado totalmente por muerta al momento de tener signos de conciencia. No pensaba en desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta, sea una gran ilusión de mi cabeza o no.

-¡Mamá, mamá!-grito cual niño de seis años al haberse raspado la rodilla y correr hacia su progenitora en busca de sanación, solo que esta vez buscaba algo de contacto con ella

-Wow, wow, hola dulzura-me dice, levantándome por los brazos hasta llegar a la altura de su rostro, lo cual era todo un viaje-¿Te perdiste pastelito?-me pregunta

-Mamá, soy yo, Steven, tu hijo-le digo, entrando levemente en la desesperación que se vio multiplicada al observar su confundido rostro-Sé que jamás me has visto pero, debes saber que me tendrás con papá ¿verdad?-digo, cayendo en un alboroto de tal magnitud que ni siquiera ella entendía una palabra de lo que pronunciase mi boca

Mamá no reaccionaba ante nada, sin importar que hiciese, sin importar que tanto gritase o llorase en su regazo esperando que todo esto fuese solo una broma pesada, lamentablemente, por el modo en el que todos en la sala me observaban con asombro, incluso algo de amargura, sabía que todo lo que sospechaba era verdad, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía cómo solucionarlo ahora que estaba completamente solo en este lugar.

El brillo del portal me hace aparecer en la cabeza de la gran estatua del templo, en donde, al llegar, camino a pasos sosegados hasta que de golpe me hace regresar a la tierra el sonido de los instrumentos de papá cayendo por todos lados. Había olvidado que el escenario y, por consecuencia los instrumentos estaban puestos encima del portal, debido a que lo utilicé como medio de escape de emergencia, estos casi me aplastan al llegar.

Para mí ya era un camino bastante común, unos pasos sobre unas escaleras que te llenan de vértigo hasta llegar al hombro de la gran mujer de piedra, en donde tengo que dar un salto de lo más simple a la par de peligroso para llegar al brazo y, finalmente, caminar como un equilibrista de alta gama sobre el brazo hasta llegar a su palma en donde se encontraba la lavadora y a veces mí ropa colgada.

Me siento al borde de su gran mano, balanceando mis pies desde su gran altura que, si no estuviese tan afligido, seguramente estaría temblando por el miedo y la adrenalina.

-¿Dónde estoy?-me pregunto a mí mismo. No podía más, me echo a llorar

No sabría cómo explicar exactamente lo que mi mente había hecho en cuestión de un par de horas, sin embargo haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Hace mucho, Garnet me explicó que cuando una gema comete un crimen no lo suficientemente grave como para la ejecución, esta será condenada a perder su voluntad propia y ser encerrada dentro de un artefacto creado por las gemas para su servicio y paga de su eterna condena, algo así como la cadena perpetua de la Tierra. Un ejemplo de este acto era Lapislázuli, la cual, al no tener una habilidad capaz de ser controlada tan fácilmente, fue utilizada como banco de memorias para futuras generaciones.

Las gemas son los únicos seres capaces de ser útiles después de dejar de existir de alguna manera u otra, hay algunas (como las condenadas) que solo sirven como potenciador de armas hechas artificialmente, llenándolas de magia, o en otros caso de objetos. Independientemente de que es lo que se haga con su gema, esta será siempre a consta de su propia voluntad.

-Entre todas estás gemas únicas existieron un pequeño grupo, muy conocido, las cuales eran llamadas Warenitas, capaces de viajar en el tiempo a placer-dijo una voz femenina a mis espaldas que, por un instante, me sorprendió tanto que casi provocaba que saltasede la montaña, era mamá

-Mamá, disculpa-resquebrajo mi garganta-Rose, ¿Cómo es que supiste lo que estaba pensando?-me sorprendía ya que, bueno, hasta donde yo sabía no estaba hablando en voz alta

-Puedo leer la mente de las personas-dijo mi mamá, calmada y señalando a su gema incrustada en su abdomen y rodeada de adornos en forma de estrella-Es solo que no me gusta invadir la privacidad de las personas

-Cosa que acabas de hacer-le interrumpo con una leve incomodidad debido a su "allanamiento"

-Estaba preocupada, preocupada de ti-me dice, intranquila. Las chicas tenían razón, es imposible estar enojada con ella-Nunca te he visto pero, eres igual a mí y, no sé cómo explicarlo pero cuando me dijiste mamá allá abajo, dentro de mí algo me dijo que quería que fuera verdad

Mi pecho se calienta con sus palabras. Esperaba que alguien dijese eso desde hace mucho.

-Veo que necesitas un poco de ayuda-entonces, de su gema saca lo que se veía como un espejo color cielo-Admito que odio usar a una gema de este modo, pero no me queda otra opción

Mamá da una orden y este espejo revela lo que ella quería que se viese, mostrando lo que parecía ser el verdadero aspecto de una gema Warenita. No había algo tan fuera de lo común conforme al margen de alienígena con una piedra incrustada en alguna parte del cuerpo. Su piel era aclarada (muy parecida a la de Perla), su cabello color blanco y bastante largo y poseían un ojo color rojo y otro color verde, se notaba a leguas que eran gemas muy especiales.

Las tres hermosas mujeres están frente a un juicio en las que el "juez" está dando lo que parece ser un veredicto trágico para ellas, las tres están soltando lágrimas mientras se abrazan.

Las tres gemas están paradas en una cámara con una luz tenue de color verde, tomadas de la mano, con la mirada hacia el suelo y sus ojos llenos de ojeras, entonces, una compuerta se abre desde el suelo, mostrando una gema con apariencia y ojos intimidantes que hicieron que todos en la sala pensaran dos veces antes de tan siquiera respirar.

La extraterrestre estaba de espaldas, por lo que solo podía verse dos cosas en particular, cabello corto color escarlata y una marca en forma de diamante en su ropa.

Ella levanta las manos, haciendo que una extraña fuerza levante a la que estaba posicionada en el centro sin importar que tan fuerte sus hermanas la sostuviesen. La gema hace muestra de su insólita habilidad, provocando que la pequeña y frágil garganta de la condenada fuese estrujada.

No podía escuchar nada claramente, sin embargo podía entenderse sin ningún problema las intenciones de las otras dos gemas. Estas rogaban de rodillas por que se detuviera. Y la atacante solo hizo reventar a las tres después de pocos segundos.

Alguien más entra en la ya abandonada sala, es un Peridot, la cual toma las pequeñas gemas con forma circular y analiza con esmero en busca de alguna imperfección quizá provocada por su anterior brutalidad. No parece haber errores. La Peridot hace aparecer lo que parece ser una de mis burbujas solo que de una tecnología mayor el cual tenía una especie de reloj de arena dentro. Encoge la gema con la ayuda de sus manos mecánicas y la coloca dentro de este reloj.

La imagen se corta ahí.

-Eso debe de ser suficiente-dice mi mamá al ver como el espejo decorado deja de proyectar-¿Entiendes ahora que es lo que sucedió, Steven?

-No realmente-respondo

-Tengo la teoría, o bueno, Garnet tiene la teoría de que esa cosa que tienes en tu bolsillo es lo que te trajo aquí

Mamá hablaba con demasiados acertijos, sin embargo, por primera vez decido hacer caso a lo que me dice sin protestar, metiendo mis manos en mis bolsillos y rebuscando como loco hasta sentir un objeto de esas características en particular. Lo saco. Y era una de esas gemas, la cual, lucía igual a la que me encontré y destruí en ese templo debajo en el agua. Dios, ahora me siento mal.

-¿Cómo es qué?

-Puedo ver tus pensamientos. ¿Lo olvidaste?-dijo, sonriendo levemente y apuntando a su cabeza-Acompáñame cariño, tenemos mucho que hablar-me sonríe y me ofrece la mano, la cual no resisto en tocar para poder sentir el afable tacto de mi madre una vez más

Me sentía patético de querer tomarle la mano a mí mamá, aunque si lo vemos de ese modo, toda mi vida había soñado con conocerla, ya ahora que tenía la posibilidad de verla por lo menos, no desperdiciaría algo como tener un acercamiento con ella. Es mi madre al fin y al cabo.

La mirada de todos estaba clavada en mí, y con razones suficientes, un niño que se había salvado de su muerte gracias a una gema creída extinta que poseía las capacidades como para hacerme viajar por el mismísimo tiempo, cosa que ni siquiera la más avanzada tecnología Gem ha podido recrear. Cuanto menos podrían disimular un poco sus perforantes ojos, me incomoda demasiado que muchas personas me miren al mismo tiempo, me pone nervioso y me recuerdan cosas que quiero olvidar. Es peor en grandes multitudes, me producen ataques.

Entonces, el sonido de lo que parece ser un tono de llamada de un teléfono celular rompe el hielo. Gracias a Dios. El sonido provenía del "moderno" celular de mi papá, el cual al responder su inflexión se volvió frustrada, me pregunto por qué.

Papá se levanta de la silla hecha a base de arena gracias a los dotes de Onyx sobre los materiales rocosos (en este caso pulverizados), la cual se desase a los pocos instantes y, gracias a una fuerza extraña, esta se desliza como agua sobre el piso de roca de la montaña hasta perderse de nuevo entre la multitud de la arena de la playa.

-Rose, sabes que me encantaría ayudarte en cualquier cosa que pase-le dijo mi papá a la gran gema líder. Esta sonríe abochornada-Sin embargo debo ir a ocuparme de ciertos asuntos, ya sabes que ahora que la banda está disuelta tengo que buscar cómo sobrevivir-dice, rascándose la nuca avergonzado por sus palabras

-¿Se puede llamar banda cuando solo tocaba una persona?-me digo a mi mismo en voz baja

-Te amo-los amantes que no conocieron barreras para su amor se besan para demostrarse su afecto. El hombre se aleja-Los veo luego chicos-y se pierde después de subirse a camioneta y ponerla en marcha

Rose suelta un gran suspiro al momento de que Greg dejó la sala, haciendo que todos centráramos nuestros ojos en ella por la curiosidad y búsqueda de una respuesta ante tal acto.

-Menos mal que se fue, no me quería ni imaginar cómo se pondría si descubre que Steven es su hijo-dice mi mamá. Y la bomba detona

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los soldados de mamá en coro. Pudieran ganar un concurso de canto si se lo propusieran

-Ro-Ro-Rose, ¿m-me estás diciendo que él es?-tartamudea Perla por el desconcierto de la noticia, apuntando con su dedo quebradizo

-Al parecer si-responde, alegre y sonriente mientras me mira con rubor. Su rostro hacía que la ojeada de los demás no se sintiese tanto-¿No es genial?-se vuelve hacía ellos

No me lo había creído hasta ahora, todos los recuerdos de Amatista sobre mi mamá, las historias de victorias y derrotas de Garnet, incluso todos los fantaseos de Perla que se remontaban a cuando la guerra había acabado tenían razón…mi mamá estaba como una cabra.

-Recapitulemos todo-dice Beryl, la cual parecía que su cabeza sacaría humo después de intentar retener tanta información en tan poco tiempo-Steven es tu hijo-levanta un dedo

-Si-añade mi mamá

-Llegó desde el futuro-levanta un segundo dedo

-Si

-Steven posee todas tu habilidades y conocimientos que indican que todos moriremos pronto-levanta un tercer dedo y su rostro se quiebra un poco más con el estrés, reflejado en su sudor. Por pronto se refería a pronto si vives por ahí de millones de años

-Eso parece

-Ahora regreso-dice y se levanta de la mesa con un rostro en blanco que ponía (o al menos solo a mí) a cualquiera nervioso y confundido aunque estuviese una tensa sonrisa puesta

Beryl salió de la cueva a paso lento sin mostrar alguna emoción hasta que, de improvisto, se pierde de nuestro radio de visión gracias a que se esconde detrás de una pared natural de roca, en donde pega un grito que hasta los sordos logran escuchar. Luego de esto empieza a maldecir cosas al aire, o eso parece ya que Garnet me cubre las orejas mientras veo como Beryl se golpea la cabeza contra la pared.

-¿Entendieron todos?-dice mi mamá mientras reía nerviosamente, seguramente temía que alguien más reaccionara como Beryl

Gracias al cielo nadie más tuvo un colapso emocional como ella.

-Rose-le llama la pequeña Amatista desde su lugar en la mesa, la cual tenía un rostro que destellaba las pocas ganas que tenía de estar aquí ahora mismo-¿Por qué no le podemos decir nada de esto a Greg?-pregunta

-S-Si podemos decirle, cariño-responde casi de inmediato mientras que agitaba sus manos de lado a lado como desmiente-Solo que prefería que evitemos la parte en la que le decimos que Steven es nuestro hijo-sus dedos golpeaban la mesa con tanta impaciencia que temía que esta se rompiera en cualquier momento

-¿Por qué?-Amatista pregunta y se hurga la nariz

Parecía que mamá entraría en shock por lo rápidamente intenté decir algo para ayudarla a volver a la tierra, sin embargo, mamá vuelve sorprenderme

-Greg y yo llevamos saliendo durante mucho tiempo, y no dudaría sobre si quisiera o no subir de escalones en nuestra relación-mamá hablaba como si incluso supiera lo que pensara, de hecho, puede hacerlo sí quisiera. Hablaba mirando hacia la mesa oscura, ruborizada y jugando a desenredar sus dedos-Es sólo que no quiero que le dé otro ataque-y se ríe al igual que yo a los pocos momentos de recordar cómo se puso al saber que me puedo fusionar con Connie

-Entonces-dice Onyx al levantarse de la silla que el mismo engendró, estirando sus brazos, crujiendo cada hueso de su columna y terminando en una pose de descanso contra la pared en que estaba con los brazos cruzados y una pierna pegada al muro-Tu dinos la misión y nosotros la haremos Rose, nunca hemos tenido problemas

-Lo sé Onyx-dice mi mamá, uniendo sus manos y dejando descansar su cabeza en estas sobre la mesa-El problema es que no estoy muy segura de en donde comenzar-dice mi mamá, agobiada-Pensé que podríamos guiarnos con la visión futura de Garnet para poder saber cuál será nuestro siguiente movimiento

-Preví que dijeras eso hace veinte minutos Rose-dice Garnet, sin mostrar emociones como de costumbre-Es por eso que me dediqué a buscar opciones-hace un ligero movimiento con sus lentes, reflejando brillo en estos como un relámpago

-¿Y qué tal?-le pregunto. Porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar y porque quería saber

-Mi visión solo puede predecir acontecimientos que estén cercanos, por lo que uno más allá de un año es una tarea casi imposible-dice Garnet, dejándome sin buscar como poder resolver mi problema, el cual al descubrir que poseía algo tan curioso recobré la esperanza de una solución-Sin embargo, si tengo una mirada de lo que pasó en ese momento y algo de información puedo predecir cómo se llegó a ese futuro

Rose se levanta de su asiento, llevándose consigo algo más que la silla hecha de roca pulverizada, la atención de todos los presentes en la sala.

-Está decidido, Steven, tú irás con Garnet a tu presente-me dice, apuntando a cada uno de los mencionados-Onyx será tu escolta-le señala a él también. Onyx admite su aprobación con un movimiento de barbilla y se nos acerca-Saldrán por la mañana

Papá no dejaba de sorprenderme con su talento, tan sublevado, tan sumamente armónico y logrado, tan magnificentemente avezado. Quien diría que en unos veinte años sería el dueño de un auto lavado en una ciudad coma pueblo pequeño, al menos sé que nunca perdió esa gracia que tiene con los dedos y las cuerdas vocales que le permiten ser lo que es y que, seguramente si no hubiese cambiado de opinión aquel día que conoció a mi mamá, con algo de suerte hubiese conseguido su sueño del estrellato mundial. Aunque, si papá jamás tuviese en mente eso, lo más seguro es que ahora mismo yo no existiera, y si yo no existiera significaría que mamá todavía estaría en mi tiempo, salvando al mundo en silencio, no sé cuál alternativa es la mejor, al final siempre uno de los dos es borrado de la existencia.

La chica de tez purpura toma el control de la situación, de un solo toque suave de sus baquetas ya había puesto al tanto a la banda.

Comienzan a tocar en armonía.

 _What can I do_

 _For you?_

 _What can I do_

 _That no one else can do?_

 _What can I do_

 _For you?_

 _What can I do_

 _For you?_

Mi nombre es Steven Cuarzo Universe, un sobreviviente, un hibrido, una especie abominable que no debería existir. Ese soy yo, y aunque haya creído que no habría más esperanza para mí, descubrí que la galaxia es todavía más grande de lo que me había imaginado.

Lo que más deseaba mi corazón en ese momento era poder disfrutar del momento, porque no sabía si mañana regresaría del lugar a donde voy.

* * *

De nuevo otro lindo capitulo uwu

No tengo tanto que decir hoy más que decir gracias por el apoyo que, aun pareciendo poco, a mi me pareció increíble ya que al ser de las pocas veces que he escrito aquí ese fue un buen comienzo, gracias de nuevo, de corazón.

Por cierto, lamento la tardanza, tenía algo llamado como pesadez o pocas ganas de escribir por alguna razón, me sentía nervioso al escribir y demás cosas que me hacían perder las ganas, pero de alguna manera logré recuperarme por mí solo así que ahí esta la escusa de esta semana xD

Espero haberme podido explicar bien en todo momento, por el cambio de aires, de emociones, sobre los objetos (los cuales espero hayan notado una curiosidad en uno de ellos) y esta en los dos nuevos personas que han entrado ahora en la historia, hasta ahora no se sabe mucho de ellos más que sus relaciones con el grupo y otras cosas como su aspecto, así que hay que darles unos cuantos capítulos para poder entrar más a fondo en lo que son Onyx y Beryl. Onyx tendrá un mayor protagonismo en el siguiente capitulo, así que pendientes.

Otra cosa, se que eso de poner a Steven y Rose en una sola ruptura espacio temporal fue muy así, Fuck Logic y claramente es imposible pero...meh, así esta bien xD. No, la verdad es que hice esto por una razón que todavía no explico y que seguramente alguien debió de haber notado por un indicio en el capitulo. Así que sí tenían alguna duda sobre eso, aquí ya se los respondí.

Dejen sus reviews porfa!:)

A los reviews:

Boonnybell

Es increible que te encante, gracias x3

Me alegra saber que alguien piensa que no estoy loco por quitarle la invulnerabilidad a las gemas y, siéndote sincero me gustó que te haya gustado(sintaxis X1000) la historia que contó Perla el capitulo anterior, porque esa historia será muy importante en un futuro.

Espero poder ver ese trabajo que dijiste también

Un beso:)

Jakobs-Snipper

No me recuerdes a Saitama, que ya terminó jajajaja

Gracias por tu opinión amigo aunque no, no es un One shot ni mucho menos, es solo que yo soy de explicar muy detalladamente las cosas. Además, creeme, si vieses mis antiguos trabajos verás que el más largo llegó por ahí de 14,000 palabras en un solo capitulo, así que esto no será tan largo xD


	3. Connie Maheswaran

Connie Maheswaran

-No sé si pueda hacerlo-murmuro antes de dar el último paso que me regresaría mi tiempo

La inteligencia de Perla había hecho capaz de adaptar a la gema condenada al portal para poder evitar futuros problemas, tales como viajes hechos por alguien que no sea una gema o, en el peor de los casos, el colapso total de su mágica maquinaria y la oportunidad de resolver este dilema. Esto era posible ya que cada gema condenada reacciona mediante el estado de ánimo del que la posea y su efectividad es relativa al afecto que le tenga a este, por lo tanto supongo que ahora es como ponerla a trabajar a consta de su voluntad.

-No te preocupes, estarás bien mi cielo-mi mamá me da un beso en la frente, provocando un calor dentro de mi cuerpo que rápidamente me cambia de ánimos

-Regresaremos pronto-dice Garnet con liderazgo a mis espaldas

El último paso era el más complicado de dar, no quería volver a vivir ese momento exacto en el que las Crystal Gems y mi mejor amiga fueron eliminados de la existencia por el capricho de una gema demente, la cual, me repugna aceptar que esperaba que sus intenciones cambiaran y se uniera a nuestra causa. Ahora parece sólo un sueño infantil que fue despejado de mi cabeza al momento de que Garnet activara el portal con sus gemas.

Sin importar que tanto lo intentase me era imposible cambiar mi futuro. A mi cara le gusta tanto estamparse contra el piso (preferiblemente la arena) de una manera que no es ni medio normal.

-Escondámonos pronto-dice Onyx seriamente mostrando que fuéramos detrás de una gran roca cercana a las escaleras de mi casa, o lo que quedaba de ella

Seguimos las órdenes de nuestra escolta. Me mataba la curiosidad el por qué eligió mi mamá a Onix cómo escolta teniendo a más gemas.

-Steven necesito que me digas que es lo que sucedió antes de llegar a este punto-dijo Garnet tensa, sin saber si asomar la cabeza para ver la batalla o no

En respuesta a su petición, asomo la cabeza por encima de la gran roca que nos defendía tanto de los ataques cómo de sus ojos. Por lo que era posible ver en un cortísimo periodo de tiempo pude identificar que Opalo estaba comenzando su enfrentamiento con Peridot, Garnet faltaba en escena.

Podría ser la segunda vez que vería como Garnet es aplastada, sin embargo, el sentimiento seguía comiéndome las entrañas desde adentro con sólo recordarlo.

-¿Ven esa gema con armadura de ahí?, su nombre es Peridot, logró derrotar a Ópalo de un golpe antes de pelear contigo-digo, intentando ocultar mis ganas de llorar de la mejor manera que podía

Entonces, tapo mis oídos al oír de nuevo los gemidos de Perla y Amatista siendo apaleadas por la gran fuerza y destreza que la armadura de Peridot le brindaba hasta el punto que no sabía si era posible pararla debido a que, si logró derrotar a Garnet tan fácilmente no sé quién será lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerla. Me quedaba solamente esperar que Perla y Amatista ya estuviesen en un mejor lugar para estas alturas.

-Onyx ven rápido-le dice Garnet al chico de piel gris-¿Ves eso?, ¡no me lo puedo creer soy yo!-dijo con emoción y voz infantil, incluso daba pequeños saltos de emoción

Sin duda era ella, solo que unos cuantos años más grande y regenerada unas cuantas veces.

El cuerpo de Garnet se expande por milésimas de segundo, liberando de este una pequeña hilera de humo en sus piernas y varias chispas alrededor de su cuerpo, hasta que, de un momento a otro, Garnet, literalmente hace estallar su cuerpo provocando que su pequeña musculatura se tensara ligeramente en una onda ígnea color azul cobalto que quema todo a por lo menos tres kilómetros a la redonda y asfixia un poco el mar.

-¡Fire Blast!-gritó la Garnet de mi presente, y de algún modo, su explosión pareció volverse todavía más fuerte

El poderosísimo ataque de Garnet hace que la arena se volviese cristal en una ligera capa del suelo que se craquea al momento de que ella la pisase a la vez de una gran cortina de humo blanco que, al momento de disiparse, muestra dos burbujas, una en la que estaba Peridot refugiada con su color característico y la mía. Peridot se veía enojada, y Garnet parecía haberse animado más al ver que fue capaz de sobrevivir a su llamarada.

-No puedo creerlo, soy tan genial-decía mi Garnet emocionada. Onyx se cela-Ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer todo eso

La Garnet que yo conocía ya era rápida, ya era fuerte, ya era todo lo que pudiese imaginar y más, pero esta, esta estaba por encima de los límites que tengo conocido, su poder era más que grande como yo lo recodaba, sus movimientos, su excelsa elasticidad, la robustez de cada uno de sus movimiento, era casi divina.

Ambas gemas pelearon a capela, sin distracciones, nada más ellas dos para decidir si el bien o el mal ganarían en una contienda igualada.

Las armas de Garnet relucían en un intenso color azul marino a la par de estar incendiadas en llamas del mismo color que las de su técnica, reflejando que eran una especie de combinación de sus ambas técnicas, seguramente algo que sólo una fusión podría hacer- Por el otro lado, Peridot desenfunda su espada de energía chisporroteante de corriente gracias a su avanzada tecnología.

Sus ataques chocaron en menos de un instante, provocando una salvaje ráfaga de aire que fue capaz de revolver mi enredado cabello, ambas mostraron desde el principio una fuerza completamente igualitaria, por lo que rápidamente Garnet estudió su siguiente movimiento en milésimas de segundo, terminando en un mismo revés utilizando su grueso guante con puntas que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de sus codos, dejando la espada de Peridot fuera de sus manos.

Los movimiento de Peridot eran de otro mundo, con solo haber perdido su pesado florete, esta recurrió a las propiedades de su armadura para dar una veleta de costado e impulsarse con una especie de propulsor que salió de su mano robótica que la dejó al lado de su arma oculta entre la arena, para que esta la tomase de la empuñadura metálica adornada de un pomo en forma de un pequeño diamante amarillo que expedía una luz tenue.

Peridot levanta su espada frente a Garnet, y le sonríe estirando de tal manera sus mejillas que provocaban una gran ira a quien lo contemplase.

-Chicos, vámonos de aquí-le dije al par de "adolescentes" que no dejaban de mirar con entusiasmo las acciones de esa Garnet contra su igual, algo me decía que no debíamos estar ahí

-¿Por qué?, quiero ver cómo termina esto-mi joven Garnet simplemente opta por volver a su entretenimiento

La ira llena mi conciencia de manera instantánea debido a su imprudente comentario que ignoraba todo lo que yo había vivido y las claras ordenes que tuvimos al llegar hasta acá. Era increíble que yo mismo tuviese que poner orden, aunque sea por mi ciega ira.

-¡Te mueres, está bien!, ¡si deseas tanto ver el cómo te hacen pedazos, adelante, no me importa! –tú me miras asusta por culpa de esas fuertes oraciones

Nuestra escolta, tu amigo te ayuda a volver al portal debido a tu repentina fragilidad y mi inesperada ira. Onyx se queda esperando en el portal, dando a entender que quería que nos fuéramos todos juntos, sin embargo, le niego, haciendo que se vayan de vuelta al templo.

Ahora me sentía como un tonto.

El dolor de cabeza vuelve, la confusión se incrementa y mis recuerdos paso a paso son borrados de manera brusca y son intercambiadas por suposiciones por culpa de estas experiencias. ¿Desde cuándo Garnet era tan fuerte?, ¿por qué gritó eso en esa gran explosión?.

Garnet ata a la herida Peridot con la ayuda de sus variables extremidades y algo de fuerza bruta, mientras que, yo y Connie nos la pasamos celebrando junto a ella y lo que parece ser una leona bastante grande de pelambrera rosa pastel, con una gran hacha de guerra en mis manos con filo en forma de media luna y empuñadura plateada que, casualmente, combinaba con mi camisa del mismo color que además traía una luna menguante.

Me voy en el portal hacia lo que era mi nueva casa, con más preguntas que respuestas.

Mi muñeca ya tenía un tic por tanto escribir. Estaba solo, sudoroso y con el pelo revuelto por el estrés que traía, coronando en un calor infernal que me proporcionaba la pequeña lámpara de noche que saqué desde mi gema, mi cabeza iba a explotar si no era capaz de detenerme en los próximos minutos aunque, poco me importaba en momentos como esos, así que seguía escribiendo, sin importar todas las palabras que recibí al momento de llegar del portal. Estaba seguro de que se equivocaban.

.

.

.

Steven había regresado minutos después de que la consternada Garnet saliese junto con la ayuda de Onyx, aunque para ellos fueron solo segundos debido a las leyes indirectas que tiene la continuidad del tiempo, el cual, parecía ser un juego para una limitada cantidad de gemas. Esta ni podía verle la cara a Steven por la vergüenza, y él lo sabía por lo tanto se sentía pésimo por haberle gritado a "una de sus hermanas mayores". Sin embargo, sabiendo lo que estaba en juego optó por tragarse la vergüenza con algo de azúcar.

Garnet luce desorientada, desconcertada, asustada por motivos que sólo podía balbusear.

-¿¡Cómo que no puedes saber que pasará después?!-dice Beryl, alterada

Por culpa de esto, parecía que la gran fusión estuviese a punto de llorar por la desesperación.

-N-No lo sé-dice Garnet nerviosa y con las manos sosteniendo sus humedecidas mejillas, las cuales estaban así por culpa de sus chorreantes ojos, los tres-Es la primera vez que no puedo ver algo, no lo entiendo

Garnet estaba a punto de romper en llanto, a punto hasta que mi mamá intervino de repente, poniendo su mano sobre su esponjado y geométrico cabello oscuro que, al momento de sentir el tacto su suave mano, esta deja de llorar por la sorpresa, y luego sonríe al ver la mirada llena de confianza de mi madre, definitivamente no solo sus poderes la hacían mágica.

-Todo estará bien-dijo mi mamá, envolviéndola en un maternal abrazo, pero para entonces yo ya estaba lejos de ahí

¡Pas! Sonó la mesa de madera al momento de recibir mi fuerte golpe causado por la ira y la frustración. La mesa se cuartea un poco por culpa de mí creciente fuera, decido levantarme para verme en el espejo de la pared de la Gran Rosquilla en donde ya suponía que nadie me sería capaz de reconocerme, aunque claro, ¿alguien más lo haría en esta loca realidad?

-Volvió a pasar-digo exhausto al ver en lo que me había convertido, otra vez

No era la primera vez que pasaba, normalmente sucedía cuando ponía a mi cerebro a trabajar sobre cosas de mayores como cando veo las cuentas de mi papá o trato de ayudar a Connie con su tarea, sin embargo, era claro que para aquellas personas que me recordaban a Lars y a Sadie no era normal ver como un niño se convertía en un adulto con una edad cercana a los veinte años con una barba a ras de la piel y la ropa levantada hasta encima de mi ombligo por su reducido tamaño de la nada.

Concentro mis energías en la vuelta a la normalidad de mi cuerpo, provocando un grito de espanto acompañado de un abrazo espontaneo de parte de los encargados de la tienda, una reacción normal para gente que me ve por primera vez.

Levanto cada una de mis hojas de papel garabateadas, los lápices y todo lo que pudiese ser un desorden a excepción de la lámpara la cual se esfumó en una nube de pequeñas estrellitas amarillas, para luego caminar hasta la puerta mientras estiraba mi mano adolorida y mis sandalias hacían un chirrido irritante por culpa del piso recién encerado.

-Gracias por las rosquillas-les agradezco por una mera muestra de cortesía que no reflejaba mis ganas de golpear mi cabeza contra el vidrio mientras seguía abriendo y cerrando mi adolorida mano para finalmente salir por la puerta de cristal

Había recorrido este muelle cientos de veces cuando era un todavía más pequeño Steven, sin embargo, ahora me parecía tan extraño verla desde esta perspectiva tan oscura.

Los juegos del parque de diversiones estaban en mal estado, pudriéndose por así decirlo, y todo por culpa de la gran salinidad de la brisa marina y la arena, no me sorprende que en un lugar como este haya tantas cintas policiacas que marcaban "prohibido el paso" en todos los juegos, al menos el árcade estaba intacto, polvoriento pero intacto.

Ningún negocio parecía tener ganas de abrir en el día en Ciudad Playa, incluso la alcaldía estaba cerrada y con varias telarañas adornándola cual árbol gótico árbol de navidad.

La niebla inundaba la dura calle con esmero, incapacitando la visión para cualquier persona que se atreviese a pasar por un lugar como este, repleto de calles mal hechas y anuncios en los techos que no tardarían en caerse, para luego avanzar por un trecho mal hecho constituido de madera podrida, en donde el agua salada agua salada y los pocos cuidados que traía son los culpables de su falta de atención. Ciudad Playa no estaba en una condición por lo menos aceptable a la vista, no me extraña que los turistas no viniesen tan seguido a la playa.

Había aparecido en los suburbios, los cuales, sólo representaban un sector más que tenía en mente investigar, porque bien, aun sonando como una locura, desde que mi madre pudo aceptar mi existencia, tengo la esperanza de que alguien más pueda hacerlo.

Moría de frio, mis manos tiritaban y mis labios comenzaban a cuartearse por la falta de humedad en mi cuerpo cansado, no sabía a donde ir exactamente, había miles de opciones, miles de lugares que me traían centenares de recuerdos de mi infancia en este pequeño estado. Es curioso, supongo que la mía fue de lo más extravagante, y ahora que ya no las tengo conmigo para recordármelo es cuando me doy cuenta.

Cuando tenía once años, Perla solía sacarme de la casa muy temprano para mostrarme lo que era el bosque en plena mañana, era como un sustituto temporal hasta que tuve la edad suficiente y me llevara al lugar en donde aterrizaron y poco después se hicieron llamar las Crystal Gems. La primera vez que me llevó a tal lugar no le busqué algún sentido de su agrado, solamente pensaba que era solo un paso más antes de llegar a la heladería del Señor Harrison. Mi perspectiva cambio unos meses después que salí de mi casa con papá para comprar los víveres. Es increíble que todavía lo recuerde.

Eran las cinco de la mañana en punto, la hora perfecta para los supermercados, poca gente, buenas ofertas, un buffet si tienes algunos cupones contigo para complementar este gran platillo que solo los más veraces pueden disfrutar. Mi papá como siempre es el primero en tocar mi puerta, de hecho, es de los pocos que se atrevían a hacerlo, nos apodaban "La casa de los raros" por culpa de nuestros poderes, pero eso poco importaba, yo ya estaba despierto y ansioso desde hace veinte minutos, lo cual era normal en cualquier niño de once años que no veía a su padre desde la semana pasada. Ir con él al supermercado era como un viaje lujoso para mí en ese entonces, no quería mucho más que pasar tiempo con él.

Papá dio un leve pisotón al embrague de la repleta camioneta, parando en una nube de humo negro que provenía de nuestro mismo escape y que nos envolvió de adentro hacia afuera. Llegamos en buena hora, o eso fue lo que pensamos al principio.

Yo estaba sentado en el asiento de niños del carrito de compras adaptado del supermercado, tengo que admitir que todavía me parece lindo que se hayan esforzado en decorar varios carritos de compras en cosas como naves espaciales, dinosaurios o automóviles para los niños. Papá iba directo a buscar lo necesario para su supervivencia y la mía, yo, yo me dedicaba a fascinarme con el efecto de mi aliento sobre el frio, el cual, se desprendía en una pequeña nube de humo blanco que hacía que me imaginase ser una locomotora, eso o me la pasaba fastidiando a un encargado al tirarle las manzanas de su torre.

Papá me lleva consigo hacia la caja, el carrito está lleno y mi padre tiene una placida sonrisa en su sonrojado rostro debido al frio del aire acondicionado que llenaba toda la tienda, papá paga la cuenta con el dinero que ganaba en el auto lavado y varios cupones de descuento que bajaban el precio de casi todo de manera considerable, este es envuelto en bolsas de tela roja (estábamos cerca de Navidad en esos días, era el color que más sobresalía en la tienda en ese entonces) de manera cuidadosa por las frágiles manos de los sonrientes pero mal plantados ancianos. Papá me deja darle una pequeña propina a Ronald desde mi lugar.

Teníamos varias bolsas en nuestras manos en ese momento, recuerdo que solo cargaba unos cartones de leche mientras que mi papá cargaba todas las demás bolsas como podía.

Después de empacar no recuerdo bien el cómo se originó esa situación exactamente, solo recuerdo que fue a causa de mi imprudencia.

Algo llama mi atención al otro lado de la calle, algo brillante que mi mente inocente no puede evitar investigar, por lo que camino sin temor alguno por la estrecha calle de pavimento y baches. Entonces, un automóvil se acerca, estaba en mis narices cuando pude saber que se acercaba.

En ese momento pensé que era mi fin, sin embargo, de algún modo que todavía no entiendo, papá logra interponer el golpe entre el auto y yo entreponiendo su cuerpo y ocultándome en su regazo. Todo lo que siguió después es algo confuso. Recuerdo no parar de llorar y de gritar, juro que pensé que papá moriría en ese momento ya que no despertaba y un ligero hilo de sangre salía de su boca y nariz, tuvimos suerte de que el sujeto que manejaba el vehículo era un señor muy amable que no dudo en hacerse responsable y llevarnos a ambos al hospital.

Después de unos meses ambos estábamos completamente recuperados, sin embargo yo no he podido sacarme de la cabeza aquel momento en el que creí que mi impulsividad significaría la muerte de mí único familiar. Desde entonces cosas como la sangre, multitudes o cosas que me tensen demasiado me producen ataques de ansiedad, ataques que solo pueden ser curados si consigo enfriar mi cerebro, es por ello que el bosque es un buen sitio.

-Debí de haber conseguido un abrigo-digo al ver mis alrededores, ocultando mis manos heladas en mis bolsillos

Caminar en las calles de la ciudad era aburrido, más a estas horas de la madrugada en las que todavía es complicado ver algo que no esté a más de 10 metros de ti, lo cual aumentaba las probabilidades que te imaginaras que estabas entrando a una copia barata de uno de los juegos de Silent Hill.

Finalmente llego a donde quería, gracias a que mi ambición fue más fuerte que mi cansancio.

Definitivamente este aspecto era muy común en los suburbios de clase media alta, tres pisos de altura, ático de dimensiones reducidas, paredes forradas de madera color claro, una gran y espaciosa cochera, un balcón de buen tamaño en el segundo piso, varias ventanas elegantes y una pequeña puerta principal con un pequeño techo en la parte de arriba. De cualquier modo, la casa de Connie tenía aires de elegancia en todos lados.

No estaba seguro del por qué me encontraba ahí, sentado y recostado junto al buzón de los Maheswaran, seguramente era por culpa de la terquedad de mi carácter y la lucha interna que tenía al tratar de aceptar que ahora estaba varado en otro tiempo sin modos de regresar todo a lo normalidad.

-¿Por qué Peridot hizo lo que hizo?-trataba de responderme esa pregunta desde que llegué-Sabía que nos odiaba y eso pero, de verdad creí que solo quería volver a casa-digo, aplastando nieve que me hiela los dedos

Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerme todavía, pero no podía quedarme todo el tiempo ahí, seguramente cogería un resfriado, además, ya no quiero recordar más lo que pasó entre Connie y yo antes de que llegase aquí.

-Mama estoy sacando la basura-dice una voz femenina entre mi caminata, una demasiado familiar como para ignorar

Connie estaba tras mis espaldas.

-¡Connie!-grito de igual manera que cuando vi a mi mamá, igual de ridículo

Mis piernas dieron la orden de correr hacia ella con los brazos entendidos en busca de una muestra de afecto por volverla a encontrar, más nunca me esperé que lo único que me encontré entre mi carrera fue una dura y fría puerta de madera siendo aplastada por mi blando rostro.

-¿¡Qué rayos te pasa?!-escucho a Connie gritar desde el otro lado de la puerta, la cual había truncado de algún modo

-Connie soy yo, Steven-digo, golpeando la puerta con desesperación

-No conozco a ningún Steven-dice Connie más calmada, sin embargo no dejaba de ocultarse tras la puerta

Esas palabras dieron en el blanco. Fue como recibir un golpe tan contundente que hizo que mi corazón parase por un momento.

-De-Deja de bromear Connie, soy yo, Steven Universe-volvía a respirar demasiado rápido, de modo que me era difícil hablar de manera coherente

-La única persona que conozco con ese apellido es un tal Greg Universe, creo que tocó hace poco

-No lo entiendes Connie, soy yo, Steven, tu mejor amigo

Connie abre la puerta de improvisto, por lo que la esperanza de que por fin entrara en razón se vio multiplicada.

No podía equivocarme, era Connie, tiene su pelo oscuro como la noche, sus ojos reconfortantes, sus grandes anteojos, incluso vestía su misma bufanda blanca y abultada alrededor de su cuello y parte de su barbilla que usó aquel día que Garnet me permitió observar el mundo de muchas maneras con su visión futura. Ella estaba parada enfrente de mí, no se veía molesta, más bien cansada.

-Escucha, amigo, estoy segura de que eres alguien genial y eso, y que seguramente tu mejor amiga es alguien fantástica-dice Connie detrás de la puerta con cadena que la protegía de ser abierta-Pero debiste de confundirte de persona, estoy muy ocupada para tener amigos-mentía aunque no lo admitiera-Que tengas suerte buscándola-dice sin siquiera verme a los ojos mientras cerraba la puerta

-Espera-digo rápidamente a la par que entre-ponía mi pie para evitar que la puerta se cerrase, provocando una leve inflexión de asombro y enojo de parte de la chica-Sé que eres tú, tu nombre es Connie Maheswaran, entrenas tennis y tocas el violín, tienes doce años y tres cuartos y tus padres son el señor Doug y la señora Pryanka Maheswaran, trabajan de guardia de seguridad y doctora en ese orden-Connie me mira con impacto

-¿Has estado espiándome?-me pregunta, mirándome con ira-¡Aléjate de mí acosador!

Connie forcejea intentando cerrar la puerta sin importar que me estuviese haciendo un daño terrible en el pie, el cual, poco me importaba ya que solo me concentraba en mantener la puerta abierta y hacerla reaccionar.

-¡No me iré hasta que recuerdes quien soy!-grito con desesperación mientras empujaba la puerta

-¿¡Por qué demonios no entiendes!?-grita ella de vuelta, dando quejidos entre palabras por el cansancio-¡Si tuviese un mejor amigo lo recordaría!, ¡si tuviese un maldito amigo te juro que jamás lo dejaría irse!-la voz de Connie se corta y se vuelve sumamente deplorable

Había comprendido en un instante que lo que decía era verdad, conozco a Connie lo suficiente como para saber que antes de conocerme ella estaba completamente sola, y todavía recuerdo el cómo se puso cuando no quería decirle lo que pasó luego de escapar de la nave de Peridot. Era lógico que se pusiera así si se lo estampaba en la cara.

Dejo de poner fuerza a su puerta. Sin embargo esta no se cerró, Connie estaba con los ojos llorosos, respirando agitadamente y con la piel colorada mientras me veía.

-Lamento haberte hecho llorar-le ofrezco mis disculpas con toda la vergüenza y tristeza del mundo sobre mis hombros

-Está bien, no importa, solo…perdóname-dice, Connie más calmada a la vez que se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos-Adiós, Steven

Connie cierra la puerta, llevándose consigo todas mis ganas de seguir viviendo en este lugar que me quedaban.

Juro que no estoy seguro de cómo fue que logré llegar hasta el templo por mi cuenta, mis piernas ya se sentían pesadas, mi espalda se torcía y mis ojos se cerraban si no ponía empeño en lo contrario, fue algo así como caminar estando sonámbulo.

-¿Steven estás bien?-me pregunta Perla, preocupada. Ella era la primera y la única que me vio entrar

No estaba bien, odiaba que nadie pudiese recordarme.

-No lo estoy-digo, y empiezo a llorar en su hombro sin hacer ninguna señal de parar en algún momento

Perla me apaciguaba con el sonido de sus labios, los cuales pronto se convertía en un hermoso canto.

No tienes por qué llorar más

El mar jamás te llegará a tocar

Y aunque el día de mañana no te interesará

Mi amor por ti es interestelar

…

Despierto encima del regazo de Perla, la cual, estaba igual o quizá más inconsciente que yo. Volteo rápidamente hacia el exterior y noto como la luz de sol ya calentaba la arena y el mar de manera suave, indicando que probablemente ya eran por ahí de las 5:00 de la tarde. Perla me había cuidado todo ese tiempo, y pensar que apenas sabe quién soy, cosas tan amables como estas me sucedían a diario cuando estaba en el otro tiempo, sin embargo, ahora que tengo que empezar desde cero, esto es lo mejor que han hecho por mí además de dejarme quedar con ellos hasta que sepamos qué hacer.

Me reubico fuera del sillón de la "casa" de donde estaba, quedando a unos centímetros de ella asegurando así que su sueño no fuese interrumpido por mi culpa. Bajo de este de un salto propiciado de la contundencia de mis brazos, aterrizando así suavemente en el suelo con el augurio de que Perla no había descubierto que me había escapado de sus brazos.

-¿A dónde crees que vas jovencito?-me pregunta Perla en el momento que pensé que me había salido con la mía. Perla se veía cansada, no me imagino que habrá hecho para quedar con ese aspecto, sin embargo, se esforzaba lo suficiente como para sonreír-Creí que ya empezábamos a conocernos-me dice, burlona

"Creí que ya empezábamos a conocernos", eso dio en el clavo, estaba al lado de Perla, la gema que me ayudo a mejorar en mi defensa personal y me apoyó en cualquier situación, no importa que tan vergonzosa sea (cómo en esa obra sobre la creación de Ciudad Playa…), lucia como ella, hablaba como ella, incluso olía como ella pero, no era Perla, al menos no la que yo recuerdo. Sin embargo, el ser tan gentil con un desconocido ya era mucho que decir.

-Ven, siéntate conmigo-me dice con una sonrisa mientras le daba ligeras palmadas al cojín del sofá a su derecha-Quiero que hablemos, que nos conozcamos mejor dicho-vuelve a sonreír, mostrando su dentadura y cerrando ligeramente sus ojos

No sabía que contestarle, Perla era sin duda una de las personas, si así puedo llamarle, de las que más confianza me transmitía, más bien, mis manos temblaban, mis piernas comenzaban a tener una reacción alérgica por la tensión y mi cabeza empezaba a calentarse por sí misma al igual que una tetera en un abrasivo fuego. Jamás había sido alguien de pocas palabras con la gente, era ese tipo de personas lo suficientemente locas como para mojar al alcalde de la ciudad mientras lavaba su automóvil, y ahora, ahora estaba con la lengua enredada dentro de mi garganta.

Perla suspira, desconcertándome y provocando que todas mis neuronas volvieran a funcionar lo suficiente como para mantener un intercambio de miradas.

-Creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo-dijo Perla con cierto tono de comprensión en sus palabras-Sé que seguramente ya me conoces y eso pero-su muñeca es extendida hacia mí sin avisar -MI nombre es Perla, es un placer conocerte-y junta su mano conmigo, mostrando formalidad en el movimiento de su muñeca y su expresión facial

Repentinamente, el gran nudo en mi garganta fue deshilado de un solo tirón.

-Soy Steven Quartz Universe, un placer-digo, devolviéndole el saludo con un revés

-Muy bien Steven-dice Perla mientras que se levantaba con sus brazos para quedar en una posición más cómoda en el sofá con sus piernas cruzadas-¿Qué te gustaría saber de nosotros?

Realmente necesitaba esto, una plática humana, sin cortes, sin momentos incomodos o problemas emocionales de por medio, solo hablar como si fuésemos conocidos desde hace muchos años. Odio admitir que despreciaba la idea de que ninguno de mis familiares me conociera, incluso ahora confieso de nuevo que me siento terrible por haber sido así de despiadado con Garnet, ni siquiera puedo ni imaginarme qué pensará Onyx de mí ahora, por supuesto que habrá baches en este indefinido lapso de tiempo que me quedaré aquí, eso lo tengo claro ahora, pero al menos sé que no debo preocuparme con perderlos otra vez, si tengo que volver a conocerlos lo haré, no importa cuánto tiempo pasé haré que todo vuelva a lo normalidad. Lo prometo.

Las cosas eran muy parecidas visualmente, pero si lo comparamos con todas aquellas historias con las que me bombardearon durante años, es una gran diferencia que poco a poco llego a tener una idea más descabellada sobre su explicación o intento de entrelazamiento.

-Oye, sé cómo te sientes, te sientes abrumado porque ninguno de nosotros te recuerda-dijo Perla, poniendo metal calienta en una herida abierta dentro de mí-Entiendo que te hayas molestado con el comentario de Garnet y ahora te sientas culpable por gritarle, pero tienes que entender que Garnet a veces es muy sensible

-¿Garnet sensible?, no es la gema que yo recordaba la verdad-sentía algo de vergüenza al degradarla de esa manera pero no podía hacer más que decirle la verdad

-Normalmente se pone así cuando se emociona

-Mi Garnet no es que se emocionara mucho tampoco-escucho cómo te ríes por algún motivo

-Esa Garnet suena como una roca-dice entre risillas que, de un momento para otro, me contagiaron su actitud positiva-Disculpa, debes de respetarla mucho-dijo, parando de reír en seco para pasar a una inflexión común

-Ella era la gema más fuerte que conocí, nunca dejó de protegerme, sin importar que tan peligrosa estuviese la situación-digo pesadamente, viendo hacía el sofá con nostalgia

Las imágenes de Garnet siendo golpeada por Peridot bombardean mi cabeza. Con suerte logró desvanecerlas al concentrarme un poco.

La mano de Perla sorpresivamente es colocada sobre mi hombro. Levanto mi mirada y, ahí estaba, mirándome de manera cercana, casi como mi mamá al momento de que entre en shock. Era lo que necesitaba.

-Sin duda lo era-me dice, comprensiva-La nuestra también lo es, fue la primera que reclutamos cuando Rose me enseñó la belleza de la tierra, desde entonces no ha dejado de sorprenderme con sus habilidades

Garnet estaba sentada al otro lado de la sala, practicando con ese extraño instrumento que mi papá le dio en forma de guitarra, se le daba bastante bien. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de nuestra estancia en el templo, había mucha tranquilidad en este lugar, era como un domingo en mi antiguo hogar, en donde yo siempre me la pasaba hablando con Connie por teléfono, comiendo o haciendo algo con alguna de las Gems.

Perla me atrapa viéndola, por lo que, con una mirada picara, me dice que haga lo que tenía en mente.

Me levanto sin dificultades del abultado sofá, para luego caminar paso a paso por el irregular suelo de la montaña en donde se ocultaban las gemas hasta que finalmente llego al borde de la cueva, la cual tenía una superficie lisa que conectaba con la arena de la playa y dejaba entrar el viento. Mis pies desnudos se hunden en la fría arena mientras me sentaba al lado de mi poderosa amiga, la cual, no pareció molestarle mi compañía en lo absoluto.

Garnet renuncia a su instrumento dejándolo encima del suelo de la tierra, para luego volverse hacia mí.

-Steven-me saluda diciendo mi nombre, sonriendo suavemente

-Garnet-hago lo mismo que ella, inclusive las expresiones

-¿Viniste a pedirme disculpas?-sonríe más ampliamente

-No es divertido que sepas siempre que va a ocurrir-le digo, provocando unas pequeñas risas de su parte. Se detiene y mira hacia el mar, esperando mis disculpas-Pero si, lo lamento, me dejé llevar por mis emociones sin importar como te hiciera sentir-me disculpo. Y siento como un peso en mi espalda es retirado, este resulto ser Beryl, espiándonos indiscretamente estando apoyada en mí para luego irse junto a Amatista

-No todo el tiempo es así-dice Garnet, sin quitarle sus ojos de encima a las constelaciones apenas visibles

Realmente Garnet tenía algo de razón, la Garnet de mi tiempo a veces podía fallar en sus predicciones si intentaba provocarlas muy bruscamente, como esa vez en el que me contó ese poder para ser más cercanos y terminé en el techo de mi casa en medio de una tormenta eléctrica por culpa de la ligera locura que me estaba provocando el pensar en las infinitas posibilidades que cada acción puede provocar. Todavía me provocan escalofríos las abejas.

-No fui capaz de predecir ese futuro al que tú nos mandaste

Ese lugar al que llegamos, todavía lograba mantenerme en un jaque importante, esa Garnet que vimos, no era de este universo.

-Realmente lo que quería decirte era que-un sonido fuerte interrumpe a Garnet. Provenía de dentro del templo, y por su cambio de expresión tan repentina debía de ser importante-Luego te digo, acompáñame

De un momento a otro estábamos todos, Garnet, Beryl, Perla, Amatista, Onyx y yo corriendo hacia la puerta del templo, la cual, estaba agrietándose de manera anormal. Debió de haberse activado una especie de alarma cuando sucedió algo dentro de la sala.

Beryl se acerca a la puerta, y calmada pone su mano encima de esta.

-Debemos ir a la sala de calderas, Garnet-dice Beryl con seriedad

Garnet abre la puerta del templo hacia esa zona con ayuda de sus dos gemas incrustadas en sus palmas. La habitación era tal y como la recordaba, espaciosa, al rojo vivo gracias al pozo de lava que estaba en el centro y que ayudaba a las enredadas raíces del gran árbol a recibir el calor que no recibía arriba. Todo era normal a excepción de las gemas encerradas en burbujas, había en existencia unas pocas pero no tantas como yo recordaba, supongo que eso puedo tomarlo como algo lógico.

-¿Dónde está Rose?-pregunta Onyx, algo que la mayoría de nosotros igual pensábamos decir

El sonido de la lava burbujeante llena la sala cubierta de raíces, burbujas y tubos hechos de algo parecido al vidrio, provocando una severa molestia a todos los que nos encontrábamos ahí.

Por curiosidad, Garnet se encaminó hacia el foso de lava que las gemas utilizaban al momento de quemar evidencias o cosas demasiado peligrosas como para mantenerlas guardadas, no sin antes liberar una descarga de luz alrededor de sus manos color cereza que se materializó en dos guantes de buen tamaño, recubiertos por gemas en los nudillos y una estrella coronando el centro de estos. Garnet pone su cabeza encima de las ardientes brazas sin miedo alguno gracias a su resistencia a altas temperaturas, sin embargo nada la preparó para lo siguiente.

Una especie de tentáculo hecho a base de magma ardiente la toma por la cabeza y la hunde por la fuerza hacia la lava, provocándonos a todos un ataque hasta el momento de ver como esta salía disparada de la nada hacia nosotros. Gracias a cielo no estaba muy lastimada, o eso creíamos.

Garnet intenta levantarse para enfrentarse una vez más a esa extraña cosa, pero un fuerte dolor en su pierna le impide pararse.

-¡Ah demonios!-grita Garnet a causa del dolor. Y el monstruo sale de su escondite aprovechando el alboroto

Su cuadrúpedo cuerpo estaba recubierto de roca volcánica terminando en una especie de volcán en su espalda en donde salía lava, protegiendo lo que parecía ser su interior hecho a base de lava ardiente y su gema color anaranjado, un casco hecho a base de piedras (me imaginaba que su esqueleto podría estar por fuera como el de un insecto) gruesas y uno par de cuernos filosos en su frente, mandíbula afilada que solo se abría por la parte inferior, pezuñas cubiertas de más rocas y piernas desnudas.

Esta hace una especie de rugido con la ayuda de los gases calientes que expelía su cuerpo, y muestra cómo de su espalda salen los tentáculos que retuvieron a Garnet antes.

-¡Crystal Gems, ataquen ahora!, yo estaré bien-dice Garnet adolorida junto a Beryl

El adolescente color gris fue el primero en invocar su arma, mostrando el cómo salía de su piedra un par de hoces con un filo más pequeño del otro en la parte trasera complementando al otro que era más grande y era decorado por una pequeña piedra blanca en su unión con su mango color negro.

De un momento para otro, me mantuve protegiendo a Amatista de un ataque de lava del monstruo gracias a mi escudo, sin embargo, mi concentración se vio afectada al momento de voltearme hacia Garnet. Esta estaba siendo curada por Beryl por medio de unas extrañas luces que salían sus manos postradas en su pierna. No salí quemado de milagro pero por lo menos ya descubrí dos cosas nuevas de Onyx y Beryl.

La criatura no fue un gran problema al final, bastó con romperle la coraza exterior para que todo su cuerpo se volviese vulnerable aunque, como era de esperarse, los únicos que pudieron hacer algo fueron Garnet, Amatista y Perla ya que tenían ciertas ventajas sobre ese elemento que nos permitieron hacerla estallar en una nube de humo como cualquier otra gema.

-Pues, menuda pérdida de tiempo-dijo Onyx, sonando arrogante. Perla al instante pone su mano en mi hombro, dándome a entender con la mirada de que se ponía así ya que le emocionaban los retos de verdad

Salimos de la sala de calderas de la misma manera de la que entramos, sólo que con algunas quemaduras graves esta vez.

-¿Qué quieren hacer ahora chicos?-pregunta Beryl desde el otro lado de la línea horizontal que hicimos por accidente al salir

-Podríamos ir a nadar-añade Onyx. Me agradaba esa idea

-O podríamos ir al teatro de la ciudad-añadió Perla y le tomó la mano a Onyx, para luego acurrucarse en su hombro mientras caminábamos

-¿Por qué no dejamos que nuestro invitado decida?-dice Garnet con una sonrisa. E instantáneamente un montón de ojos se postraron sobre mí, poniéndome ligeramente nervioso

-¿Yo?, jeje, ¿por qué no mejor le preguntamos a Amatista?, ¿qué quieras hacer tu Amatista?-le pregunto con nervios a la pequeña gema morada, con la corazonada de que esta seguía a mi lado derecho. No contesta-¿Amatista?

Amatista estaba mirando algo con asombro. Volteo hacía donde ella estaba observando con tanta atención y mi cabello se levantó por la sorpresa.

De manera milagrosa logro mover mi rígido tronco para preguntarle a ellos quien era esa gema tan alta y extraña que estaba observándonos con unos ojos muy vistosos pero extremadamente vacíos que competían con los de un cadáver.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto

-No lo sé-dice Perla, con rostro de no creerse lo que veía

-Es una Warenita-Onyx rompe el trance de todos y hace que nuestra atención se fije en el-Creí que estaban extintas-la gema flotante no se inmutó por sus palabras

-¿Quién de ustedes es Steven Quartz Universe-pregunta la Warenita con voz apagada pero fuerte

-Y-Yo soy Steven Universe-no sabía si era lo correcto decírselo, pero el miedo no me dejaba pensar con claridad

-Excelente-dice la Warenita, despojándose de su capucha que le cubría toda la cara a excepción de sus brillantes pero vacíos ojos, mostrando un hermoso cabello negro y ligeramente rizado-Steven Quartz Universe, por medio de la orden de Diamante Amarillo has sido sentenciado a la muerte-la Warenita estira su brazo desnudo, en donde una gran cantidad de luz estaba siendo contenida en una esfera rodeada de chispas-Por favor no te muevas-y dispara

Mi cuerpo se queda petrificado estaba hecho de piedra por los nervios. Haciendo que el impacto del rayo contra mi cuerpo fuera inevitable.

* * *

Hola!

Creo que esto es un tiempo récord en subir un capitulo jajaja

Antes que nada, lamento la demora, he estado muy quisquilloso en el sentido de mis capítulos, ver que todo tenga coherencia, no tener faltas ortográficas o de comprensión ni nada que le quite lo "perfeccionista" a este capitulo. Y por si gustan saber cómo lo hago, pues primero escribo como mi mente lo diga, y el día siguiente del que termino lo vuelvo a leer y mejoro la narrativa sin quitar ni agregar mas de lo necesario.

Como se que no todos leen esta parte del fic (lo cual es comprensible por la cantidad de cosas que pongo) y que seguramente me lo preguntarán después lo diré desde ahora. ¿Por qué Garnet era así de poderosa?, ¿por qué esos colores y habilidades?, ¡¿cómo demonios fue que le ganó si antes no pudo ni hacerle ni cosquillas?!. Pues la respuesta es simple, lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo! xD. Pero ya en serio, se que fue un cambio algo descabellado pero todo tendrá un sentido más adelante, sean pacientes. Lo del tema de Connie pues es tres cuartos de lo mismo.

Me gustaría decir algo más, estoy muy, que digo, ver el apoyo que tuvo el capitulo anterior, Dios, no hay palabras que expliquen como me sentí al ver el aumento exponencial de visitas y sus grandes reviews, les juro que nada me hace más feliz que eso, **y me gustaría que con su ayuda podamos llegar a más todos juntos** Y por cierto, yo creo que también tuvo mucho que ver el cambio del titulo y sumary de porquería xD

A los reviews!

carolinamartinez4321: I don't understan, you speak english or not? Whatever, my english is good but not at all so, in few words, thanks for you review and I hope you can read my fic again:)

Traducción: No lo entiendo, ¿hablas ingles o no? Como sea, mi ingles es bueno pero no del todo así que, en pocas palabras, gracias por tu review y espero que puedas leer mi fic otra vez:)

valeri-mich-17-08: Soy demasiado cruel cuando me lo propongo lo sabes cariño jajaja

Responde mis mensajes 7.7

jocker: Muchas gracias, significa mucho que te parezca muy buena.

Consejos...yo te diría que busques tu fuerte en primer lugar, ve en que rama de la literatura eres bueno y explotalo. Yo por ejemplo me desarrollo bien en la narrativa romántica, trágica, de acción y humana, en cosas como el terror y fantasía intento mejorar más.

Otra cosa que te podría recomendar es algo que ya había dicho un escritor medianamente famoso "lee mucho y escribe mucho" yo llevo casi dos años haciendo esto, no empezó de un día para otro.

Más que otra cosa suerte y ve con todo:)

Boonnybell: Se que me mandaste tu review en privado por eso de los problemas en la página hace unos días, pero que más da, imaginemos que está aqui xD

A veces creo que exagera explicando las cosas que hago que los capítulos queden demasiado largos.-.

DragShot: Decidí dejar lo mejor para el final.

Drag me sorprendió bastante que alguien de "tu calibre" llegase hasta mí, sinceramente ya te había visto una u otra vez rondar en la pagina subiendo un capitulo de algo relativo a Steven Universe, y tengo que confesar que me siento bastante alagado por recibir una crítica de esta calibre, es por ello que desde que llegó me puse a trabajar en cada uno de los aspectos que mencionaste como la continuidad y la fluidez de la narrativa. Un ejemplo fácil es este final que, en vez de terminar en seco cómo el primero, hice lo mejor posible para dejar en especulaciones a mis lectores hasta el siguiente escrito.

Tu me hiciste darme cuenta que todavía puedo mejorar más mi técnica para mí mismo y para todos los que me siguen. Te leería y te seguiría si pudiera, pero lamentablemente no tengo tanto tiempo, un pequeño detalle de mi vida es que intento mantener en equilibrio tres partes de mí, la escolar siendo el mejor de la clase (lo cual está casi hecho), la física practicando actualmente en competencias de culturismo y entrenar para un triatlon, y la"espiritual", en donde paso el resto de mi tiempo, o sea aquí intentando mejorar. Así que créeme que cuando tenga tiempo visitaré tu pagina, seguramente sea mañana en el día de descanzo que tómo de escribir.

Un beso a todos.


	4. Greg Universe

Greg Universe

-Tu madre hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por protegerte-recuerdo lo que me dijo mi papá el verano pasado

Y era verdad, mamá había atracado el fatal rayo de la gema gigantesca con su cuerpo. Su gema había caído en mi regazo, y de manera instintiva la mantengo segura dentro de una pequeña burbuja que hago con mis habilidades y control sobre mis poderes. Seguido de esto, la guardo entre mi pecho como última alternativa.

-No dejaré que te vuelvan a lastimar-balbuceo de rodillas mientras veía el cuarzo rosado de mi mamá a través de la burbuja. Todo en ese momento me lastimaba, la posición, el momento, todo

-¡Rose!-gritó Onyx junto a Garnet al cómo mi mamá desaparecía, llenos de ira. Beryl estaba paralizada, y Perla, Perla estaba intentando calmar a la joven Amatista que intentaba arremeter a la gema de ojos bicolor

Onyx entró en una faceta que sólo podía describirse como salvaje, como una vestía que finalmente había encontrado a una débil y enferma presa entre una fuerte manada después de meses de ayuno. No podía contenerse. Garnet estaba en las mismas, quizá hasta más.

-¡Maldita!-grita Garnet en medio de su asalto, teniendo a sus dos grandes guantes como reflejantes de su desasosiego

Beryl me llama la atención en medio del atentado, ofreciéndome su ayuda para proteger la gema de una de las gemas (o quizá la más importante) de la rebelión. No podía decir que no, ya había visto que era capaz de sobrellevar una tarea aun con la presión a sus espaldas. Entonces se la di.

La guapa gema, sin sacarla de su sitio, pone sus manos sobre la rosada y resistente esfera en donde impone sus manos de la misma manera que con Garnet. Su poder era capaz de atravesar la protección de la burbuja, lo cual era una ventaja ya que no era necesario sacarla de ahí para acelerar su recuperación.

Perla y Amatista hacían todo lo que podían ante su visualmente más magnificente enemiga de ojos quebradizos. Y Garnet y Onyx llevaban su ira a otro nivel.

El estruendo provocado por el grito de Onyx se rebela ante los gruñidos de las cansadas gemas de cristal, las cuales, carecían de energías para moverse. Onyx apenas estaba en su segundo aire.

-¡¿Cómo es que alguien cómo tu fue capaz de hacerle daño al ser más maravilloso de toda la galaxia?!-sus armas temblaban a causa de sus apretadísimas extremidades sobre el mango cubierto de cuero-¡No te lo perdonaré, no te lo perdonaré!-sus pies literalmente se clavaron como estacas sobre el suelo

Sus movimientos hacían temblar la tierra. Pero este no era el resultado que buscaba, se notaba en su cara frustrada y sudorosa. Su gema comienza a brillar con fuerza. Y grita a todo pulmón. La tierra se abre debajo de los pies de la flotante Warenita, desatando poco después el fortísimo impacto de afiladas rocas sobre ella.

La Warenita sólo rompió las rocas con el tacto de su piel.

-No es suficiente Onyx-dice Perla desde el otro lado de la cueva, con su lanza en mano y disparando cada vez que podía con ella-Debemos de hacer eso que hacíamos con Rose en las malas

-¿Crees que no sé qué debemos hacerlo?-dice Onyx groseramente mientras intentaba no ser aplastado por la gema

-Sólo podemos hacerlo si Rose nos protege con su escudo, si lo intentamos sin su protección nos mataran-dice Garnet después de contener varios disparos de la gema con sus guantes agrandados

La Warenita no se tomaba mucho tiempo en pensar en cuando atacar. En nuestro momento de incertidumbre se lanza hacía nosotros con los puños cerrados y sin ninguna expresión en su pálido rostro. Que mi escudo saliese en el momento justo puede considerarse un milagro.

El grupo de gemas ya se había percatado de esto, por lo que continuaron con su operativo a paso presuroso. Mi escudo se hacía más delgado con cada golpe.

-Garnet, electrifícame-le dijo Onyx a Garnet. Y extiende sus manos

Garnet toma la mano de Onyx, y de esta, salta una pequeña brisa de plata que indicaba que algo había pasado, algo que seguramente ellos habían provocado. Amatista estaba detrás de él. El proceso con ella fue el mismo.

-Amatista-pone ambas manos frente a ella

-Si-afirmó ella junto a un movimiento de cabeza, tomando sus manos después de esto y repitiendo el mismo acontecimiento

-¿Lista?-le dijo Onyx a Amatista

-¿Lista?-le pregunta Garnet a Perla. Sea lo que sea espero que se apresuren

Sardonyx vestía ropa típica de un golfista, ya saben, alpargatas cafés, pantalón de vestir color arena arremangada hasta las rodillas y un chaleco debajo de una camisa de manga larga que hacía juego y un sombrero gracioso. Utilizaba su mazo como palo de golf. Por otro lado, Onyx se había vuelto una pelota hecha de rocas y cubierta de pinchos de la misma materia prima, la cual de algún modo que haría revolcarse en sus tumbas a genios de la física, estaba echando chispas. Amatista estaba igual, sólo que en vez de piedras para cubrir su cuerpo esta tenía a su cabello como salvaguarda.

Sardonyx pensaba muy bien su tiro. Mueve sus anchas caderas de un lado a otro, prueba la velocidad del tiempo, se lustra sus zapatos. Onyx, Amatista y yo estábamos a punto de ceder. Sardonyx se toma una selfie con un teléfono de dudosa procedencia.

-¿¡Quieres dejar de presumir, Perla!?-Beryl gritó al hartarse del narcisismo de la fusión triple. Sinceramente pensaba igual que ella

La fusión golpea a ambas gemas convertidas en pelotas de golf con una delicadeza nada equivalente a la fuerza con la que ambas salieron disparadas contra el blanco. Amatista y Onyx estaban penetrando el pecho de la Warenita con su ataque giratorio.

La Warenita cae.

Independiente de todas las lecciones que la vida pudiese haberme dado en mis cortos años de vida, decido ir a ver a aquella persona que intentó asesinarme. Sí, estoy seguro de lo hubiese hecho si mamá no se hubiera interpuesto, pero por el modo en el que se expresó supuse que era una orden, algo así como en la milicia. Como me dijo Connie aquella vez en la que me contó que su papá estuvo una temporada en el ejército:

-En el ejército, no, en cualquier lugar con una situación delicada, algo así como una guerra, faltar a una orden significa ser horriblemente castigado

El señor Maheswaran todavía grita en las noches. A veces me dan ganas de preguntarle cómo se encuentra. Menudo hombre.

Sólo el tratarse de una orden haría que el remordimiento se fuera, sé que intentó matarme y que solamente me defendí, pero supongo que soy demasiado sensible.

La Warenita era un ser único, una maravilla de la naturaleza por así decirlo. Verla en persona no era tan distinto como verla en el espejo mágico en donde tenían a Lapislázuli como condenada, sabía que era ella, pero realmente pensé que sería mejor mantenerme callado en ese sentido. Lapislázuli tiene una mente muy inestable como para hacerla sufrir de esa manera tan egoísta. Al fin y al cabo, hace poco entendí a las malas que tenía que tragarme esta realidad agridulce, quiera o no debía de aprender que las gemas no estarían ahí para siempre para protegerme, sin embargo hubiese preferido un poco más de tiempo. A fin de cuentas sigo siendo un crio de trece años.

Sus ojos irradiaban vida, cosa extraña en comparación a la máquina de guerra de hace unos momentos. Esto era una de esas ironías de la vida, pensar que hace unos minutos era como un caballo desbocado, y ahora, ahora estaba tumbada en el suelo, con rostro distante de la realidad. Tranquila por así decirlo. Supongo que eso sucede al momento de que sabes que hiciste todo lo que pudiste, he estado en ese estado en más de una ocasión.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto con intranquilidad. Seguramente no lo estaba, vamos, acababa de ser golpeada por las gemas. No tenía una mejor manera de empezar una conversación

-Ustedes actuaron como equipo cuando se suponía que no lo harían, eso es bueno-la Warenita sonríe. Su piel se aclara un poco más

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Intentaré ser breve, no me quedan más de dos minutos-dice la gema malherida. Para ese entonces ya sentía la cercanía de las miradas de los demás sobre mi espalda-Diamante Amarillo me mandó acá para matarte

Eso ya lo tenía claro desde hace mucho, soy el hijo de la gema que logró acabar con todo un planeta a base de palabras y estrategias elaboradas. Hasta donde se muchos generales del planeta hogar. Perdón, de Reyigas, todavía no se me queda en la cabeza ese nombre. Mi mamá era alguien a quien muchos respetaban por eso. Era de esperarse que la gema que sigue a cargo me tenga rencor.

-Sin embargo eso ya lo sabías-realmente lo tenía en claro desde que llegaron a invadir-Steven-me voltea a ver. Pellizca mi mejilla con sus delgados dedos y sonríe-Todavía eres un niño indefenso, pero en el problema en el que te has metido tu solo-se ríe entre dientes-Deberás de volverte muy fuerte si quieres salvar al mundo de su auto-destrucción

El cuerpo de Warenita chispea de la misma manera de la que un sistema de televisión hace cuando hay un corto circuito. Era una clara advertencia de que esos dos minutos se convertían en cero. Creo que nos habíamos excedido.

-Cuando deje de existir, dile a Beryl que estabilice mi gema para que puedan ver el mensaje que tengo que darles, me gustaría decírtelo en persona pequeño pero ya no me queda tiempo-las ultimas oraciones las decía con enfermedad. Hasta que el toser una gran cantidad de sangre hizo que su garganta se aclarase

-No estás tan herida, no comprendo porque dices eso-le digo mientras tomaba su mano con pésame. Warenita me hace ver las cosas cuando levanta un poco su vestido y muestra como su gema multicolor incrustada en su entrada, casi estaba partida. Me quedo callado por esto

-Steven-dice mi nombre. Volviendo a poner su mano en mi mejilla mientras me miraba de manera maternal-Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, solo que todavía no es el momento para que este poder salga a la luz-su mano se vuelve inteligible-El amor te hará imparable -y desaparece…

Empiezan a abrazarme, Perla, Beryl, incluso Amatista de modo de agradecimiento y de alivio. Resulta ser que sin mi ayuda, lo más probable es que todos estarían vagando por el octogésimo mundo de los muertos. Pero en realidad sólo estaba concentrado en lo que Warenita me había dicho que hiciese. Solo que todavía trataba de juntar las piezas o algo que me indicará una respuesta a todos esos acertijos que decía. ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?, ese sería un buen comienzo.

Perla y Beryl no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, para serles sincero, no sé hasta qué punto era necesario que Perla se ofreciera a ayudar cuando las órdenes de mi amiga fueron claras. La única ayuda que tuvimos fue la Amatista, ella salió a buscar un objeto en donde pudiésemos poner su gema antes de que Beryl ya no pudiese mantenerla con vida.

-¿Has encontrado algo?-le pregunta mamá a Amatista

-No. Busqué por todos lados pero nada nos serviría

-Está bien, no quería llegar a este punto pero creo que no hay otra opción-dice mi mamá, algo estresada e incómoda-Steven, vamos a ver a tu papá

Greg joven sin duda que le ponía empeño a las cosas que amaba, era increíble lo que podías hacer con una guitarra acústica, un banco, una voz decente y un público. La funda de la guitarra de papá ya estaba repleta de dinero. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo lleva ahí sentado.

-Hola Greg-le saluda mi mamá. Podía jurar que su voz se agudizaba un poco al hablarle, le hacía sonar más dulce

-Hola amor-dice papá animado mientras que aseguraba el botín. Y la besa dulcemente-¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?, creí que los vería hasta mañana

-Verás cariño, sé que llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo y-papá la detiene al chocar sus dedos con sus labios. La apenada Rose siempre era cautivada por el

-Rose, sé que tienes secretos, y los respeto, estoy muy agradecido de que me pudieses presentar a Onyx y a los demás. Desde que me fui de mi casa ustedes son como mi familia-mamá lo besa inesperadamente. No estoy seguro si fue por la alegría de escucharle decir eso o simplemente intento hacerlo parar de la misma manera que hizo el con ella

-Quiero que nos ayudes con algo

El pequeño cobertizo de papá era la perfecta descripción de un departamento de soltero, no de esos que salen en las grandes revistas de moda y decoración que tanto les gustan a las señoras que van al estilista. Esta era más…sencilla, casi podría decir que era varonil. No tenía tanto, un ropero, una televisión, un frigorífico, una estufa y un sillón purpura. Supongo que todavía estaba empezando su vida.

Perla dijo:

-Esto es una estupidez, jamás funcionará-mientras que intentaba hacer que la imagen se viese

Y mi papá dijo:

-Eso dijiste de mi relación con Rose

Papá amaba hacerla enojar. Y Perla reclama sin perder la compostura:

-¿De verdad piensas que llegaran más lejos? .Me haces reír. Yo me fusiono con ella casi todos los días, ¿cómo piensas superar a la máxima expresión de confianza y afecto que las gemas tenemos?-Perla demostraba con sus expresiones que había ganado la contienda

Entonces mi papá la revienta:

-¿De verdad?, ya he visto la fusión, y admito que es impresionante. Sin embargo, los humanos tenemos algo parecido a la fusión

-¿Qué es?

-Nosotros lo llamamos, sexo

Y Onyx comenzó a reírse. Entonces Garnet se rió también y Beryl solo se reía por la cara que puso Perla. No hay palabras para explicar el sonrojo que tuvo mamá por esto.

Todos estábamos sentados en el sillón, a clara excepción de Perla, la cual, graciosamente no dejaba de quejarse sobre la agobiante tecnología humana, tecnología que mi mamá adora, ella dice que es sencilla. Y Perla también la ama cuando mamá está cerca.

-Creo que ya debe de estar-dice Perla mientras se secaba el sudor de su cara

Perla toma el control de la televisión a color, una maravilla para ese tiempo. Y poco después lo enciende. Y nadie se esperaba que funcionase.

-¿Qué desean?-pregunta Warenita, marcada por la silueta de un holograma azulado. Me pregunto cómo la tele puede hacer algo como eso

Prefería la idea de hablar primero, pero Beryl se me adelanta.

-Primero que nada, ¿cómo es que sabes nuestros nombres?-pregunta con un leve temor. Entendible

-Por la misma razón por la que Steven está aquí con nosotros-dice, sonriente. Las Warenitas tienen la capacidad de viajar por el tiempo nada que no supieran ya ¿alguna otra pregunta?

Y Garnet se adelanta esta vez.

-¿Por qué no pude ver lo que sucedería en el futuro de Steven?-y repentinamente todos estallan. Fue más un estallido de interrogantes, pero ya me entienden. A de ser que realmente Garnet nunca les ha fallado en ese aspecto

-Creo que será mejor que les diga de una vez porque estoy aquí, Beryl solo podrá estabilizar mi gema por ocho punto dos minutos más

No era que estuviese asustado de ella, pero su capacidad para describir lo que sucederá con tal exactitud. Hay que admitir que es inquietante.

-Los seres humanos son seres escapistas y excluidos desde su nacimiento. En cambio, nosotras las gemas siempre hemos sido seres que permanecían juntos-dijo juntando sus palmas

-A diferencia de las demás especies, Steven, nosotras siempre hemos dependido de una o varias gemas más que actúen con tus mismos propósitos o deseos. La fusión es el mejor ejemplo de esto-me dice Perla

-Y como ustedes ya sabe, no sólo poseemos la habilidad de juntar nuestros cuerpos para formar un ser más poderoso. Garnet-la fusión se sonroja un poco desde su lugar-Tenemos la posibilidad de prestar nuestros dones a quien queramos por un tiempo indefinido-y entonces regresó a mi mente lo que Onyx y Amatista hicieron

Toda esa información era de fácil digestión. Aunque, siento que esto es lo más parecido que tendré a una clase de historia.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso contigo?-pregunta Amatista

-A eso quería llegar-responde-Diamante Amarillo encontró la manera de romper ese acto tan íntimo. En otras palabras, le está robando sus poderes a otras gemas

-¡Inaudito!-grita Perla

-¡¿Qué tiene en la cabeza esa loca?-grita Garnet

-Repulsivo-susurra Onyx

Todo eso fue sólo para que poco después se dieran cuenta de que estaban armando un escándalo de proporciones industriales. Y guardaron silencio. Y papá se relajó un poco y restó más atención.

Tardó un poco para que Warenita recobrara el hilo de la conversación, pero cuando lo recobró ella dijo con poca gracia:

-Todo esto es por culpa de Steven-y yo quería comerme a mí mismo hasta desaparecer como medio de escape

-¿Por qué?-pregunta mi madre

-¿Recuerdas el cristal redondo que tenía contenida a una de mis hermanas?

-Ajá

-Hay razones por las que estos fueron escondidos en el trágico día de su sentencia. En otras palabras, al momento de que Steven lo usó, aunque haya sido de manera inconsiente, al no saber exactamente lo que quería fue transportado a un lugar aleatorio en la línea temporal

Entonces recuerdo a Peridot y el cómo fue capaz de destruir a las Crystal gems por si sola. No me imagino las veces que tuvo que repetir el proceso antes de llegar al resultado.

-Y no sólo eso. Steven escapó de su dimensión original. Nuestra tarea fue clara, destruir a todos los seres llamados Steven que fueron creados por el descuido del Steven original-nunca había escuchado mi nombre tantas veces en una oración. Ya hasta suena mal

-Tranquilicémonos un segundo-dice Beryl acompañada de gestos hechos con sus manos-¿Estás diciendo que Steven arruinó las vidas de cientos de copias de nosotras?-no podía ni imaginarme que por mi culpa hay más de un yo caminando por ahí

-Efectivamente-y antes de que Beryl volviera a aporrearse la cabeza contra la pared Onyx la sostiene del brazo. Y Beryl solo se tira al suelo con rostro de perturbada

Ignorando la escena de Beryl, su reacción no estaba tan alejada a la que yo me enfrentaba dentro de mi cabeza. Seguramente todos estaban igual

-¿Podrías explicarnos un poco más todo esto?-le digo. Y la verdad ya me dolía la cabeza pero tenía que seguir centrado

-Con mucho gusto-la gema sonríe-Verán, al momento de que Steven salió de su dimensión todo el sistema después del nuestro colapsó. Nuestra línea temporal está dividida en tres-la gema hace con su holograma lo que parecía ser un mapa jerárquico en donde yo estaba en el tope. Admito que me hizo sentir importante-Existen tres universos, uno donde el héroe vence al mal, el segundo en el que el héroe nunca nace y otra fuerza logra derrotar al ser malvado, y el tercero en el que el héroe muere y la oscuridad reina el universo-tres segmentos de su dibujo se llenan de color, el primero de color dorado, el segundo azul y el ultimo negro respectivamente

Perla analizaba con detenimiento el esquema mientras abrazaba el brazo de Onyx, el solo observaba. Rose no sabía ni que decir. Y Beryl ya había dejado una marca de su cara en el piso acompañada de un hilo de saliva

-Todas estas realidades tienen otras en las que se desarrollan cientos de historias, las diferencias suelen ser mínimas, pero pueden ser enormes a veces-de los segmentos de colores salen más juntados gracias a una cadena. Le daba el aspecto de un gran árbol-El problema es que al momento de que Steven hizo esto, Peridot logra destruir la tierra en su verdadera dimensión. Poco después Diamante Amarillo se entera de esto. Y por eso es que estoy aquí. Absorbió los dones de mis hermanas y me lavó el cerebro para servirle-esto último no lo decía del todo orgullosa-Ella quiere que Steven desaparezca para que no haya nadie quien pueda detenerla. Estas son las dimensiones que ya he destruido-y un sinfín de extensiones de las tres primeras en el esquemas son marcadas con una equis, pude contar unas cuarenta. Más de la mitad

Ahí es cuando me puse nervioso, nervioso en verdad. En pocas palabras la mitad de mi existencia había sido eliminada de algo que antes creía entender lo suficiente. La realidad. No sabía cómo sentirme. Culpable quizá.

El tiempo que podía brindarle la energía de Beryl lamentablemente se acabó. Por lo que su gema arcoíris terminó cayendo al suelo, en donde la recojo y guardo dentro de una burbuja.

Mamá rodea mis hombros con su brazo. Ella sabía lo mal que me sentía y eso me reconfortaba bastante. No era necesario poder ver dentro de mi cabeza para saberlo.

Al final mamá y papá se despidieron con un beso. Onyx cargaba a la dormida Beryl en sus brazos y Perla bufaba como una cazuela a presión mientras que Garnet y Amatista ya se nos habían adelantado hace más de 10 minutos en los que ayudamos a papá a ordenar todo lo que sacamos de lugar. Y si se preguntan sobre si finalmente papá supo que soy su hijo, la verdad es que no.

-Muero de hambre-dijo Onyx al momento de lanzar a Beryl al suelo. Obviamente ella no reacciono del todo bien

Amatista se abalanza sobre el cabello de mamá al momento de que nosotros entramos. Ella la recibe con mucho cariño, parecía su hija pequeña.

No me cansaré de sentarme en la orilla de la playa a observar el océano de olas de mi hogar. Me recordaba a un montón de cosas. Cosas buenas. Cosas como el día en el que con apenas uno años papá me llevó a ver a las chicas. Y ese mismo día me moría de los nervios porque quería tocarles una canción que escribí. Recuerdo que ese día había dicho que quería que ese fuese nuestro canto de batalla para subirnos los ánimos. Me gustaría describirles como sonreía en ese momento, pero es casi imposible a menos que estuviesen aquí y estuvieran rodeados por la gente que quieren. Y que estés en una playa en la noche. Y que de poco en poco desarrolles un sentimiento cálido al ver que todo el mundo estaba contento.

-Esto es precioso-menciona Perla, entre suspiros. Estaba abrazándose con Onyx

-Realmente te hace sentir menos el peso de que todo el mundo esté en tu contra ¿verdad?-le dice Beryl a Perla. Y por primera vez su respuesta no fue grosera en lo absoluto

-Y que lo digas

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan Rose?-pregunta Garnet la cual igualmente estaba agraciada por la vista

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia ella. La gran líder. La máxima mente estratega que el universo haya conocido. Todos esperábamos unas sabías palabras que nos alimentaran y nos traspasara un poco de su infinita sabiduría.

-No tengo idea-dijo mi mamá mientras sonreía

Y todo el mundo se puso a reír, incluso yo. Todos sabíamos que lo decía en serio. Pero eso no le quitaría la imagen que tenemos de ella desde hace mucho, y no me importa volver a mencionarla.

Mi mamá estaba como una cabra.

* * *

Hola!

Tengo que decir algo, me siento frustrado, frustrado por el hecho de que el capitulo anterior no logré cumplir sus expectativas de un "capitulo de calidad"-. ¿Por qué digo esto?, lo digo por los comentarios o famosos _reviews._ No estoy enojado ni mucho menos, es solo que mi única forma de ver que algo les gusta es por medio de esto. En consecuencia, pocos _reviews_ para mi significan un mal capitulo.

Por esto y más cosas es que hice muchas cosas al respecto, los más tenaces verán algunos cambios en la narrativa y sobre todo en la extensión, sinceramente pienso que esta es mejor, es más...tragable. Además no les voy a mentir, llené varias hojas de notas en mi teléfono en donde puse todas las ideas para este fic.

Sin más que decir, me despido, espero que ahora si haya sido más de su agrado. Les prometo que no dejaré de esforzarme ya que esto es mi sueño. :)


End file.
